Notre premier Noel
by Sweetylove30
Summary: En cette période de Noël, Jane se décide a avancer dans la vie, a commencer par célébrer Noël avec la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour lui: Teresa Lisbon. Venez découvrir ce premier Noël ensemble pour Jane et Lisbon.
1. Prologue

**A/N****: voici ma contribution aux fêtes de Noël. Je ais que j'ai un peu de retard pour ça, mais je ne pouvais pas poster avant. Ce sera une courte fic, pour le moment je n'ai que trois chapitres. Je vous les posterais a chaque fois que je pourrais me connecter.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**ATTENTION**

**Cette fic se déroule pendant la saison 6, donc attention aux spoilers pour ceux qui ne suivent pas encore la dernière saison.**

**Comme toujours dans mes fics, les personnages principaux sont surtout Jane et Lisbon, avec en plus les agents du FBI Abbott et Fischer, ainsi que Cho. Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais intervenir Rigsby et Van Pelt.**

**Je vous souhaite a présent une bonne lecture.**

_Sweety_

* * *

_En cette période de Noël, Jane se décide a avancer dans la vie, a commencer par célébrer Noël avec la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour lui: Teresa Lisbon. Venez découvrir ce premier Noël ensemble pour Jane et Lisbon._

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

En ce matin d'hiver, sous le vent glacial, Patrick Jane marchait le long du trottoir, observant les gens comme il le faisait toujours. Noël approchait, plus que quelques jours avant le réveillon. Les gens avaient décoré leurs maisons, ainsi que leurs jardins pour certains. Tout était brillant et un air de fête régnait dans les rues. Il resserra son manteau autour de lui pour garder un peu de chaleur.

Le temps était différent ici, plus froid, plus sec. En Californie, la période hivernale n'était pas toujours des plus chaudes, mais jamais froide comme ici. Pour lui, c'était nouveau. Enfin peut-être pas tant que ça. Dans sa jeunesse il avait beaucoup voyagé à travers le pays. Il avait vu des endroits plus beaux les uns que les autres. Des endroits chauds, comme froid. Puis, son père et lui étaient passés par la Californie. Il y avait rencontré celle qui allait devenir toute sa vie : Angela Ruskin. La plus belle jeune fille qu'il ait vu dans ce monde qu'était le sien.

Ils avaient passé des moments merveilleux ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Et lorsque Noël arrivait, les deux enfants aimaient se balader dans les rues pour voir les visages joyeux des habitants, qu'importe la ville où ils se trouvaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais eut l'occasion de vraiment fêter Noël, ça ne faisait pas partie de leurs traditions. Mais ils rêvaient de pouvoir un jour avoir l'occasion de le faire.

Et ce jour était arrivé quand ils avaient été assez âgés pour fuir leur monde. Ça n'avait pas été facile, ils étaient bien jeunes à l'époque. Mais ils avaient réussit et leur premier Noël était un souvenir que l'homme chérirait toujours. Le sourire sur le visage de celle qui n'était pas encore sa femme à ce moment là, ses yeux brillant de bonheur. Et les années qui avaient suivit leur avaient apporté encore plus de bonheur.

Et puis un jour, treize ans plus tôt, sa vie avait basculé et il était passé du paradis à l'enfer. Après ça, il n'avait plus jamais fêté Noël. Il n'avait plus eut le cœur à la fête, aux décorations.

Pour qui de toute façon, il vivait seul. Et même s'il y avait encore une part de lui qui aimait cette fête, il la rejetait toujours au fond de lui. Il n'avait plus le droit à ce bonheur, pas après ce qu'il avait fait et ce qui lui en avait coûté.

Mais tout avait changé lorsqu'il avait rencontré cette femme, Teresa Lisbon. Elle ne savait pas alors qu'elle allait lui apporter ce dont il manquait le plus : de l'amour, même s'il ne s'en sentait pas digne. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé à son apparence lors de sa première apparition au CBI. Elle l'avait aidé, soutenu. Elle lui avait offert son amitié sans rien demander en retour. Et il avait tout prit sans rien donner.

Le temps avait passé, les semaines, les mois, les années. Leur amitié s'était développée et ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis. Ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre en cas de besoin et pour Jane cela avait une grande importance. Lorsqu'il avait besoin d'une présence, Lisbon était là. Lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être seul, elle ne s'imposait pas. Il lui arrivait souvent de l'inviter chez elle le soir et bien souvent il refusait. Mais lorsqu'il acceptait, ils passaient toujours de très agréables moments.

Lisbon avait bien souvent tenté de l'inviter pour Noël, n'aimant pas l'idée qu'il soit seul en ce jour de fête. Mais il n'avait jamais accepté, prétextant avoir autre chose à faire. Et à chaque fois, il voyait la déception dans son regard. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Par contre, il avait toujours un cadeau pour elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il refusait de célébrer Noël avec elle qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir quelque chose. Et à chaque fois, il trouvait le parfait cadeau.

Avec les années, il avait apprit à apprécier un peu plus la présence de Lisbon dans sa vie, ainsi que celle des autres; Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt. Ils étaient une famille. Au début, ils n'étaient que des pions pour lui. Et après un certain temps, face à la gentillesse qu'ils manifestaient envers lui, la loyauté, l'amitié, il avait changé d'opinion.

Et un soir, environ sept ans après avoir intégré l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon, l'agent était venu lui proposer de sortir manger avec elle le soir du réveillon. Il s'en souvenait encore, comme si c'était hier.

_Jane était dans la cuisine, se préparant un thé. Ses collègues avaient prévus de sortir boire un verre après le travail avant de chacun rentrer chez soi pour le réveillon. L'équipe de Lisbon était de garde cette année, de ce fait, personne ne pouvait partir. Mais qu'importe, ils savaient que l'année suivante ce serait leur tour et qu'ils pourraient profiter de leurs familles._

_Lisbon arriva, et lorsqu'il se retourna, Jane put constater qu'elle semblait nerveuse, comme si elle quelque chose à lui demander et qu'elle redoutait la réponse. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait et il avait déjà prévu de refuser. Mais en voyant son regard, ses beaux yeux pleins d'espoir, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas lui refuser cette fois._

_-" Salut Jane" dit Lisbon en se plaçant à côté de lui. " Je… Tu fais quoi ce soir après le travail ?"_

_-" Rien de spécial" répondit-il, entrant dans son jeu. " Et toi ? Des projets ?"_

_-" Et bien oui. En fait, je voudrais savoir si ça te dirait de venir avec moi manger quelque chose dans un petit restaurant."_

_-" Est-ce un rendez-vous galant ?" La taquina le mentaliste, et en voyant le rouge lui monter aux joues, son sourire s'élargit._

_-" Je… Non. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée seule et je n'ai pas plus envie de cuisiner ce soir. Alors je me disais, si tu n'as rien de prévu, on pourrait aller manger ensemble quelque part."_

_Jane trouva Lisbon tellement charmante à cet instant : rougissant sous son regard, hésitant à lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas refuser cette invitation, Lisbon semblait tellement en avoir envie. Et puis, ce n'était qu'un repas entre amis, même si ce soir était le réveillon de Noël._

_Jane savait que Lisbon ne voyait pas souvent sa famille et que, cette année encore, elle ne pourrait pas les voir. Il ne comprenait que trop bien le manque que cela était. De vivre seul, de n'avoir personne. Mais il avait Lisbon, son amie qui ne voulait que son bien._

_Le mentaliste s'approcha doucement de sa collègue, plongea son regard dans le sien et Lisbon fit de son mieux pour le soutenir. Elle avait toujours les joues un peu rouges, mais semblait être redevenue maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son ami qui lui sourit._

_-" C'est d'accord" accepta Jane._

_-" C'est vrai ?" S'étonna Lisbon. " Alors dans ce cas, je fini mes rapports et nous pourrons y aller."_

_-" Très bien. Tu sais où me trouver."_

_Lisbon hocha la tête puis, elle attrapa sa tasse et retourna dans son bureau se mettre à jour dans son travail. Elle avait une nouvelle motivation. Elle allait passer la soirée avec Jane. Ce serait tout simple, mais elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Ce soir c'était Noël et elle voulait que Jane en garde un bon souvenir._

_Environ deux heures plus tard, Lisbon quitta enfin son bureau et alla retrouver Jane qui l'attendait, assit sur son canapé. Il leva les yeux à son approche, sourit et se leva. Il attrapa sa veste qu'il enfila rapidement et ils partirent en direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois dans la cabine, Jane observa sa collègue et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise._

_Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils sortaient manger ensemble, mais ce soir était différent des autres soirs et Lisbon le savait. Elle voulait qu'il passe une bonne soirée et il avait bien l'intention de s'assurer qu'elle le soit aussi pour elle._

_En arrivant à la voiture de Lisbon, l'agent chercha ses clés dans sa poche mais ne les trouva pas. Elle leva les yeux vers Jane qui haussa simplement les épaules d'un air innocent. Il ne l'était pas, elle le savait, mais qu'importe._

_-" Nous pouvons prendre ma voiture" suggéra-t-il._

_-" Tu ne sais même pas où nous allons" protesta Lisbon._

_-" Il te suffit de me le dire" répondit-il. " Alors?"_

_-" Très bien. Mais ne conduis pas trop vite."_

_-" Tu me connais Lisbon."_

_-" Justement," dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Ils prirent donc la voiture de Jane. Lisbon lui donna l'adresse et ils arrivèrent en seulement quelques minutes._

_Ils passèrent une agréable soirée, parlant de tout et de rien. Ils rirent, se racontèrent des anecdotes sur des périodes heureuses de leurs vies. La soirée passa vite sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendent compte. Bientôt, il fut l'heure de partir et Jane raccompagna Lisbon chez elle, promettant de revenir la chercher le lendemain matin. Mais une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, la jeune femme ne voulut pas que la soirée s'arrête._

_-" Ça te dirait de venir boire un thé ?" Proposa-t-elle._

_Bien qu'il sache que l'idée ne soit pas vraiment bonne, il décida de passer outre ses craintes et accepta._

_Lisbon leur prépara des boissons chaudes et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé devant des rediffusions de vieux films de Noël. Lisbon finit par s'endormir, la tête sur l'épaule de Jane qui s'endormit lui aussi peu de temps après elle._

_Au petit matin, Jane se réveilla avant sa collègue et l'a recouvrit d'une couverture avant de partir. Lorsqu'ils se revirent plus tard au bureau, ils n'en parlèrent, mais leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Ce fut la seule et unique fois que Jane passa le réveillon avec Lisbon et il garda se souvenir avec lui ._

Et cette année, douze ans après leur première rencontre et deux ans après qu'il ait accompli sa vengeance, il se sentait prêt à fêter Noël de nouveau. C'est pourquoi il était en ville ce matin à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Lisbon. Elle avait tant fait pour lui au cours des années. Mais plus encore maintenant. Après qu'il soit partit pendant deux ans, qu'il l'ait abandonné sans lui dire au revoir, s'il oubliait le message sur son téléphone, il se devait de faire quelque chose. Elle méritait tellement plus que ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Quelques mois plus tôt, alors que le FBI acceptait enfin ses exigences, elle était venue le voir dans sa cellule. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle vienne, et encore moins à ce qu'elle lui offre quelque chose. Une paire de chaussettes. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour lui c'était plus que ce que n'importe qui lui avait offert depuis la mort de sa femme. Il les portait tous les jours, savourant leur douceur et leur chaleur.

Lisbon avait sut exactement ce dont il avait besoin sans qu'il n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle méritait qu'il lui offre quelque chose de spéciale en retour. Il voulait lui faire plaisir comme elle lui avait fait plaisir. Mais quoi lui offrir ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il ne savait même pas si elle avait des projets pour Noël. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander, il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit.

Il n'avait pas été dans sa vie pendant deux longues années, il doutait de n'avoir à présent aucun droit de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Elle s'était fait une vie pendant son absence, avait acheté une maison, avait trouvé un bon travail. Elle s'était construit une vie simple mais agréable. Mais à son retour, il lui avait demandé de tout abandonner pour venir travailler avec lui. Et elle l'avait fait, comme toujours.

Il s'en voulait d'agir ainsi égoïstement, mais il ne pouvait pas travailler sans elle. Lisbon était la seule à pouvoir le supporter, la seule à savoir comment travailler avec lui. Alors, pour la remercier de son sacrifice, il voulait lui offrir le cadeau parfait. Il voulait qu'elle se souvienne de ce Noël, le premier qu'ils fêteraient ensemble. Ce fameux soir des années plus tôt ne comptait pas vraiment. Cette année comptait. Et il avait bien l'intention de lui offrir une soirée parfaite.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2**: **Alors, avez-vous aimé? Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me le faire savoir. Je sais que ce chapitre était court, mais les autres seront plus long. Bonne journée a tous et Joyeux Noël.**

_Sweety 25/12/13_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N****: chers lecteurs, voici le chapitre 1 de ma fic de Noël, avec du retard, je m'en excuse. Je n'ai toujours pas internet et avec la tempête ça n'aide pas beaucoup. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture a tous,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_En cette période de Noël, Jane se décide a avancer dans la vie, a commencer par célébrer Noël avec la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour lui: Teresa Lisbon. Venez découvrir ce premier Noël ensemble pour Jane et Lisbon._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Lorsque Jane arriva au bureau le Lundi matin, il trouva Lisbon déjà assise devant son ordinateur, travaillant avec acharnement. Elle semblait totalement prise par ce qu'elle était en train de faire et ne pas avoir fait attention à son arrivée. Il ne dit rien toutefois, préférant s'installer sur le canapé qu'il avait put faire installer non loin du bureau de Lisbon.

Il avait eut des années pour l'observer, mais jamais encore il n'avait vraiment eut envie de le faire. Maintenant oui, il en avait envie. Et il y avait de quoi observer. Sa longue chevelure noire bouclée retombant sur ses épaules, son visage fin avec sa peau pale et ses taches de rousseurs. Son petit nez qu'elle retroussait légèrement lorsqu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle était magnifique et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Pendant des années il avait été à ses côtés, travaillant avec elle presque chaque jour. Les chamailleries allaient bon train à cette époque et cela lui avait tellement manqué durant ces deux années loin d'elle. Bien entendu ils vivaient tout ça de nouveau depuis son retour, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Lisbon semblait différente. Elle avait changé, il pouvait le dire. Elle n'était plus l'agent qui le suivait dans ses plans parfois dangereux pour résoudre des affaires. Maintenant, elle semblait ne plus vouloir le suivre sans qu'il ne lui parle avant. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait plus confiance en lui, car elle avait confiance.

Mais elle avait tellement sacrifié au cours de ces dix années à travailler avec lui et encore plus maintenant. Elle s'était construit une nouvelle vie à Washington, avait acheté une maison dans laquelle elle s'était vraiment installée. Pas comme dans son appartement à Sacramento où elle n'avait même pas déballé toutes ses affaires. A Washington, elle avait tout pour être heureuse, et même s'il n'y était jamais allé, il n'en doutait pas. Pourtant, elle avait fait le choix de revenir travailler avec lui et pas seulement parce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Et aujourd'hui, assis à côté d'elle, il se rendait compte de tout ses sacrifices. Malgré tout, elle semblait heureuse et c'est-ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. La voir heureuse avait toujours été important, il aimait la voir sourire. Elle avait éveillé en lui tous ces sentiments qu'il croyait perdus après la mort d'Angela. Et pourtant, elle avait réussit là où d'autres femmes avaient essayé et échoué.

Lisbon s'éloigna de son ordinateur et tourna la tête vers lui en lui souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire et s'apprêtait à lui parler lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil l'agent Kim Fischer arriver. Kim. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait cru rencontrer une touriste venue se perdre dans son petit coin de paradis. Il s'était dit qu'il avait là l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres personnes que celles qu'ils voyaient tous les jours. De plus elle parlait la même langue que lui, quelque chose qui lui manquait horriblement.

Il l'avait invitée à sortir sans arrières pensées, juste pour passer un bon moment. Et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'était bien amusé. Kim avait été une bouffée d'air frais dans son semblant de liberté qu'il le retenait prisonnier de la vie dont il voulait vraiment, loin de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Mais l'espace d'une soirée, il avait mit de côté tout ça pour simplement apprécier le moment présent. Il avait même retiré son alliance pour voir s'il était prêt pour ça. Mais le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'était éveillé et avait trouvé la femme dans sa chambre, il avait sut avoir fait une erreur.

Il avait alors réalisé qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment refaire sa vie, du moins pas ici. Alors quand la possibilité de rentrer aux Etats-Unis s'était présentée à lui, il n'avait pas hésité. Il savait qu'en rentrant il risquait gros, mais il avait confiance. Et il pourrait ainsi revoir Lisbon, ce qui était vraiment ce qu'il voulait le plus.

Et il avait découvert la véritable identité de Kim et s'était alors rendu compte qu'il avait perdu bien plus qu'il ne le pensait en partant. Il avait perdu son talent, son don, il n'était plus aussi doué qu'avant. Mais revoir Lisbon avait ranimé quelque chose en lui et maintenant, il retrouvait peu à peu ses capacités à lire les gens.

L'agent Fischer parla rapidement à Lisbon et Jane remarqua le changement dans la posture de sa collègue. Elle regarda sa montre soudainement, puis de nouveau l'agent Fischer. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Alors il se leva, prêt à lui venir en aide face à l'agent du FBI, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Lisbon attrapa sa veste et s'élança vers les ascenseurs sans même un regard pour lui.

Le mentaliste resta un moment là, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne savait pas ce que Fischer avait put dire à Lisbon pour la faire partir aussi vite, mais cela devait être important. Jamais elle ne serait partit comme ça en début de journée si ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Il se décida donc de parler à Fischer afin de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

-" Agent Fischer" appela-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà de lui, consciente qu'il devait se poser des questions. Elle s'arrêta donc et se retourna vers lui. " Qu'avez-vous dit à Lisbon?"

-" Je pense que ce sera à elle de vous le dire" se contenta de répondre l'agent. " Si elle veut bien le faire."

-" Je veux juste savoir si c'est grave" continua Jane. " Lisbon ne serait jamais partit autrement et nous sommes amis. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien pour elle. Alors si vous savez quelque chose, vous devriez me le dire."

Mais Fischer se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de s'éloigner vers son propre bureau, laissant Jane derrière elle avec encore plus de questions. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout et ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. S'il avait été le même qu'avant, il n'aurait pas hésité à la suivre pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Il l'aurait espionnée sans gêne afin de pouvoir l'aider si nécessaire.

Mais il n'était plus le même qu'avant, il ne ferait pas ça. Si Lisbon voulait lui parler, elle viendrait le faire. Ce n'était pas à lui de la pousser, elle risquerait au contraire de se renfermer. Elle comptait bien trop pour lui pour agir ainsi. Il lui suffisait juste d'être patient, ce qui n'était pas son point fort. Il avait été patient pendant plus de douze ans, il ne savait pas si il le serait encore longtemps.

Donc, pour ne plus penser à tout ça, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un thé. Ça l'avait toujours aidé par le passé alors ça l'aiderait encore aujourd'hui. Du moins l'espérait-il. Le thé avait été la seule chose qui lui avait plus ou moins rappelé le pays lors de son absence. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il sortait sa tasse du placard, il sentit une petite pointe de nostalgie l'envahir. Sa tasse n'était plus la même, seulement un autre cadeau de Lisbon pour remplacer celle que les agents du FBI avaient brisé lorsqu'ils avaient vidé les locaux du CBI. Mais cette tasse n'était en rien la sienne, bien qu'elle lui ressemble un peu.

Il attrapa une boite de thé dans le placard. Au moins il avait la bonne marque, celle qu'il aimait. Il devait bien reconnaître que pour une fois, le FBI ne s'était pas trompé. Il versa l'eau chaude dans la tasse et en but une petite gorgée, ses pensées tournées vers Lisbon. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne serait pas productif aujourd'hui, de ça il était certain.

Cho arriva derrière lui et Jane hocha la tête pour le saluer. L'agent asiatique était aussi une chose familière ici. Jane savait que Cho était un bon agent, que ce soit pour le CBI ou pour le FBI. Il avait toujours travaillé dur, avait toujours donné le meilleur de lui-même. Il n'avait pas changé et Jane était reconnaissant pour ça.

-" Un problème Jane ?" Questionna l'agent.

-" Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?"

-" Ta tête, ça ne trompe pas" dit Cho.

Jane regarda son collègue un moment. Peut-être que Cho savait quelque chose. Après tout, Lisbon et lui avaient toujours été de bons amis et il savait que depuis qu'ils retravaillaient ensemble, ils se voyaient beaucoup plus en dehors du travail. De plus, maintenant ils étaient des collègues du même niveau, plus patron et subordonné.

-" Tu sais quelque chose à propos de Lisbon ?" Demanda Jane en s'installant sur une chaise à la table.

-" Que suis-je sensé savoir ?" Demanda Cho en prenant place en face de Jane.

-" Fischer lui a dit quelque chose et elle est partit sans rien dire à personne" expliqua Jane. " Je m'inquiète pour elle."

-" Je ne sais rien et même si je savais quelque chose je ne te le dirais pas."

-" Ecoute Cho, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans sa vie, je veux juste l'aider si elle en a besoin."

Cho fixa son ami un moment. Jane avait changé, il s'en rendait compte. Avant, il ne lui aurait jamais rien demandé et aurait suivit Lisbon pour en savoir plus. Mais il avait préféré venir le voir au lieu de faire ce qu'il aurait fait avant. Et à voir l'inquiétude sur son visage, ce n'était pas juste de la curiosité mal placée.

-" La seule chose que je sais, c'est que quelqu'un est arrivé en bas pour elle" répondit Cho. " Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, je sais juste qu'il semble bien la connaître."

-" C'est un homme ?" S'étonna Jane. " Tu veux dire que Lisbon a un petit ami ?"

-" Je ne sais pas. Et je ne veux pas savoir."

Avec ça, l'agent se leva et quitta la cuisine, laissant Jane avec une nouvelle question en tête. Lisbon aurait-elle un petit ami dont elle ne lui aurait pas parlé ? Il était partit pendant deux ans et même avant, ils n'étaient qu'amis. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de vouloir refaire sa vie et être heureuse. Elle le méritait. Il avait juste espéré qu'il aurait une chance. Peut-être que cet homme n'était pas un petit ami mais juste un ami ?

Jane se leva alors brusquement, laissa sa tasse dans l'évier et quitta la cuisine. Il attrapa sa veste qui traînait sur son canapé et quitta les locaux du FBI. Il ne voulait pas envahir la vie de Lisbon, mais si elle avait un petit ami, il voulait s'assurer que cet homme la méritait vraiment. S'il n'avait aucune chance de refaire sa vie avec elle, il voulait au moins que l'homme qui aurait cette chance serait le bon.

N'ayant toujours pas de voiture, Jane appela un taxi et se rendit à l'appartement que Lisbon avait trouvé. Il savait qu'elle aurait préféré se trouver une maison, comme à Washington mais comme elle n'avait pas encore vendu la sienne, elle n'avait pas encore les moyens. S'il pouvait il l'aiderait, mais lorsqu'il lui avait proposé, elle avait refusé. Elle ne voulait dépendre de personne et il ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

Le taxi arriva rapidement et Jane paya le chauffeur avant de sortir du véhicule. Il marcha jusqu'au bâtiment, trouva l'appartement de sa collègue et frappa à la porte. Pour sa plus grande surprise, un homme ouvrit la porte.

-" Je peux vous aider ?" Demanda-t-il, sans le laisser entrer.

-" Je cherche Teresa Lisbon" répondit Jane.

-" Oh, Teresa est sous la douche pour le moment, mais je peux lui dire que vous êtes là Mr?"

-" Inutile" le coupa Jane sans donner son nom. " Je la verrai plus tard au bureau."

-" Je suis désolé mais elle ne viendra pas au bureau aujourd'hui" lui dit l'homme.

Et avant que Jane puisse demander pourquoi, Lisbon apparut, portant un long peignoir blanc, se séchant les cheveux d'une serviette.

-" Qui est-ce Jimmy ?" Demanda-t-elle en approchant, puis elle vit Jane et se mit immédiatement à rougir. " Jane ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

-" Oh je… Je passais juste pour savoir si tout allait bien" répondit-il, ses yeux passant de Lisbon à l'homme. " Mais je vois que tu as de la compagnie. Je te verrai plus tard au bureau."

-" Je ne viendrai pas au bureau aujourd'hui ni demain" lui dit alors Lisbon, soudain mal à l'aise. " J'ai quelques petites choses à régler et Abbott m'a accordé deux jours de repos."

-" Oh" fut tout ce que Jane put dire. " Dans ce cas, on se voit dans deux jours."

Et avant que Lisbon ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Jane partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il marcha sans but, laissant ses pas le mener où bon leur semblait. Il ne cessait de penser à Lisbon et à l'homme qui se trouvait chez elle. Il ne savait rien de lui, mais il semblait être assez familier avec elle pour qu'elle se promène en peignoir dans son appartement devant lui.

Lisbon avait donc un petit ami. Bien que cette pensée lui fasse mal, une part de lui était heureuse. Elle semblait enfin avoir trouvé le bonheur qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps et la voir sourire ainsi lui faisait tellement plaisir. Il réalisa alors que ses plans de célébrer Noël avec elle étaient fichus. Mais il pouvait au moins lui offrir son cadeau, même s'il ne serait pas là pour la voir le déballer.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon resta un moment devant la porte close après le dépars de Jane. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle n'aimait pas du tout la réaction de Jane. Elle s'inquiétait de ce qu'il risquait d'avoir comprit. Elle se tourna vers Jimmy qui s'était installé sur le canapé.

-" A-t-il dit quelque chose ?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Non, juste qu'il voulait te voir."

-" Lui as-tu dis qui tu étais ?"

-" Non, il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps" répondit Jimmy. " Alors c'est lui le fameux Jane dont tu parlais."

-" Oui c'est lui et maintenant il doit penser que tu es mon petit ami" souffla Lisbon en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

Jimmy la regarda se passer une main sur le visage en fermant les yeux. Elle était contrariée et il se doutait d'en être responsable. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait, mais ce que Teresa lui avait dit sur l'homme lui donnait assez d'informations pour savoir au moins ça. Il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen pour arranger les choses et il comptait bien les arranger. Teresa le méritait après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui au cours des deux dernières années.

Il se leva du canapé et se rendit dans la chambre. Il attrapa sa veste, vérifia s'il avait de l'argent dans son portefeuille puis retourna dans le salon où il trouva Teresa, toujours assise sur le fauteuil. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, curieuse en le voyant prêt à sortir.

-" J'ai quelque chose à faire" dit-il vaguement.

-" Tu en as pour longtemps ?" S'enquit-elle, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse satisfaisante.

-" Aucune idée, mais pas trop tard."

Puis il quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus. Il ne savait pas où trouver ce Jane, mais ce ne serait pas trop difficile. Il savait déjà qu'il travaillait au FBI, tout comme Teresa et qu'il vivait dans un camping-car sur le parking. Teresa lui avait dit qu'il avait vécu pendant dix ans dans une chambre de motel. Cela l'informait d'une chose sur l'homme : il se contentait de peu pour vivre.

Il n'était certainement pas retourné au FBI, pas après être parti comme ça. Il ne devait pas être en état de travailler. Jimmy avait vu le regard de l'homme lorsque Teresa était arrivée si peu vêtue. Il avait semblé surprit et déçu, même blessé. Il avait des sentiments pour elle, tout comme elle en avait pour lui. Il l'avait remarqué ces deux dernières années lorsqu'elle voulait faire croire qu'elle était heureuse, alors qu'en réalité elle ne l'était pas.

Il avait tenté de lui redonner le sourire à chacune de ses visites en la faisant sortir, en allant dîner. Elle souriait oui, mais ça n'était jamais vrai. Il lui manquait quelque chose et c'était lui, Patrick Jane. Il lui en avait voulut au début, de la faire souffrir autant. Puis, il avait comprit que l'homme n'y était pas vraiment pour grand-chose. Teresa lui avait tout simplement offert son cœur sans le lui dire.

Jimmy trouva Jane dans un parc non loin de l'appartement de la jeune femme, assit sur un banc, malgré le froid. Il s'approcha doucement, ne voulant pas faire savoir sa présence trop tôt. Mais l'homme se tourna vers lui, comme s'il l'avait sentit arriver.

-" Que faites-vous ici Jimmy ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Je suis là pour Teresa" lui dit-il.

A l'évocation du nom de son amie, Jane se leva brusquement et s'approcha de lui.

-" Elle va bien ?" S'inquiéta-t-il. " Dites le moi."

-" Elle va bien oui, mais elle est inquiète pour vous."

-" Inquiète pour moi ?" S'étonna Jane.

-" Elle doit avoir peur de ce que vous pourriez imaginer qu'il y ait entre nous deux" expliqua Jimmy. " Et je crois savoir ce que vous pensez."

-" Et qu'est-ce que je pense ?" Demanda Jane à l'homme, curieux de ce qu'il pourrait répondre.

-" Vous pensez que Teresa et moi sommes en couple et vous avez tort" il fit une pause, observant le visage de Jane avant de reprendre. " Teresa m'avait dit que vous aviez perdu vos capacités à lire les gens. Et je peux dire avec certitude que vous avez également perdu vos capacités à voir les ressemblances entre les gens."

-" Vous voulez dire que…"

-" Je suis le petit frère de Teresa, oui" sourit Jimmy." Je sais que je lui ressemble moins que Tommy et pourtant je suis bien un Lisbon."

-" Vous êtes James Lisbon" dit Jane, comprenant alors qu'il avait fait fausse route. " C'est vrai que Teresa et vous ne vous ressemblez pas autant qu'avec Tommy."

-" J'ai plus pris de mon père tandis que Tommy et Teresa ont prit de notre mère" expliqua Jimmy. " Mais vous remarquerez que j'ai les mêmes yeux." Jane hocha la tête. " Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux vous assurer que Teresa n'a personne dans sa vie pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne veux pas. Elle a passé deux ans à tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie et alors qu'elle pensait y arriver, vous êtes revenu."

Jane culpabilisa. C'était de sa faute si Lisbon n'avait pas la vie qu'elle méritait et son retour n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

-" Ecoutez, je ne dis pas que votre retour est une mauvaise chose" commença Jimmy. " Je dis juste qu'elle commençait juste à retrouver un vrai sourire lorsque vous êtes revenu et lui avez demandé de revenir travailler avec vous."

-" Vous pensez que je n'aurais pas dû ?"

-" Oh non, bien au contraire. Maintenant, son sourire est vraiment de retour et c'est grâce à vous. Et je voulais vous remercier pour ça. J'ai passé presque deux ans à le faire revenir, mais je n'étais pas vous."

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence un moment jusqu'à ce que Jimmy s'entoure le corps de ses bras.

-" Ça vous dirait d'aller nous mettre au chaud quelque part pour discuter ?" Proposa-t-il en grelottant.

-" Bonne idée" approuva Jane. " Je connais un très bon salon de thé pas très loin."

Jimmy éclata de rire, ce qui surprit Jane mais il sourit. Le rire de cet homme lui rappelait celui de Teresa. Ils étaient vraiment frère et sœur et Jane se demanda comment il n'avait pas remarqué ça. Lorsque Jimmy se calma, il fixa Jane.

-" Teresa m'avait bien dit que vous n'aimiez que le thé mais je ne voulais pas la croire. Qui de nos jours peut aimer le thé, sauf les vieilles dames bien sûr."

-" Les gens qui ont du goût," proposa Jane avec un petit sourire.

-" Ou n'en ont pas" continua le jeune Lisbon. " Allez venez, Teresa me tuera si vous tombez malade à cause de moi."

Les deux hommes quittèrent alors le parc pour se rendre dans ce fameux salon de thé dont avait parlé Jane. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur, surtout des personnes d'un certain âge et Jimmy leva un sourcil en regardant Jane qui haussa les épaules. Ils s'installèrent à une table et, une fois leur commande passée, Jimmy expliqua la raison de sa visite.

-" Je voulais faire une surprise à Teresa" commença-t-il ses explications. " Je savais pour votre retour, elle m'a appelé pour me le dire et pour me demander si je pouvais l'aider à mettre sa maison en vente."

-" A-t-elle trouvé un acheteur ?" S'enquit Jane.

-" Pas encore, les gens ne sont pas vraiment intéressés de vivre dans un trou perdu. Mais elle va y arriver. Je sais qu'elle voudrait pouvoir s'acheter une maison dans le coin, qu'elle veut vraiment s'installer et se construire enfin une vie."

-" Je ne peux qu'approuver. Je lui ai proposé de l'aider financièrement mais…"

-" Elle a refusé" finit Jimmy. " Elle a sa fierté."

-" C'est ça" approuva-t-il. " Quoi qu'il en soit, quand j'ai su que vous étiez de retour, je me suis dis que j'avais là une chance d'offrir à Teresa le cadeau dont elle rêve sans oser se donner la chance de l'avoir."

-" Je peux peut-être vous aider" proposa Jane.

-" Oh mais votre aide va m'être précieuse" sourit le jeune homme. " Car sans vous, elle n'aura jamais ce cadeau et je sais que c'est-ce qu'elle veut depuis des années."

-" Je vous écoute, dites moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider."

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Jimmy exposa à Jane son plan pour permettre à sa sœur d'obtenir ce dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps et Jane ne put que sourire et approuver. Le plan de Jimmy concordait parfaitement avec le sien et les deux hommes passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter et à tout mettre en place. Il ne restait plus qu'a espérer que Teresa ne leur en voudrait pas trop.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2:**** et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et j'espère vraiment que vous me pardonnerez mon retard. **

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 30/12/13_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N****: bonjour a tous chers lecteurs et bonne année. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je suis certaine, vous plaira. Encore une fois, je m'excuse de devoir vous faire attendre si longtemps entre chaque chapitres, mais internet fonctionne très mal ici et je suis encore pas mal occupée.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_En cette période de Noël, Jane se décide a avancer dans la vie, a commencer par célébrer Noël avec la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour lui: Teresa Lisbon. Venez découvrir ce premier Noël ensemble pour Jane et Lisbon._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Seule dans son appartement, Lisbon attendait le retour de son frère. Elle ne savait pas où il était partit mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas. James n'était pas du genre à créer des problèmes, il avait toujours été le plus calme de ses frères. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il avait toujours tenté de se mettre entre elle et leur père, mais elle ne l'avait jamais laissé faire. Elle était l'aînée, c'était à elle de les protéger, pas le contraire.

Lorsqu'elle était partie pour tenter de faire sa vie ailleurs, loin de tout ce qui lui rappelait leur vie passée, il l'avait encouragée et lui avait fait promettre de revenir si ça n'allait pas. Elle avait toujours put compter sur lui et elle savait que ce serait toujours le cas. Elle aimait James, de tout son cœur. Elle aimait aussi ses autres frères, mais avec James c'était différent. Ils avaient une sorte de complicité qu'elle n'avait pas avec les autres.

Lisbon se décida enfin à s'habiller, elle ne pouvait pas rester en peignoir toute la journée tout de même. De plus, elle devait préparer son appartement pour les fêtes, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prévu de célébrer Noël. Elle pensait rester seule, comme les deux années précédentes, lorsque Jane était encore absent. Elle n'avait pas eut le cœur de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait toujours voulut célébrer Noël avec lui et encore plus depuis ce fameux soir des années plus tôt.

Elle se souvenait encore de cette soirée, simple, mais si agréable. Ils avaient parlé, de tout et de rien. Ils avaient passé un très bon moment et avait finit par passer la nuit sur son canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bien entendu, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais elle n'avait jamais cessé d'y penser. Elle aurait tellement voulut pouvoir en discuter avec lui, savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Mais c'était Jane et à cette époque, il n'était pas prêt à aborder un tel sujet.

Lorsqu'il était parti deux ans plus tôt, elle avait crut ne jamais le revoir. Elle lui en avait voulut d'avoir tué John Le Rouge, d'avoir agit ainsi après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Elle avait pensé qu'après toutes ces années, il aurait changé d'avis. Mais elle avait eut tort d'espérer.

Quand le CBI avait été dissous et qu'elle s'était retrouvée sans travail, elle avait vu là l'occasion de refaire sa vie ailleurs, loin de tout, comme lorsqu'elle était jeune. Elle ne l'était plus autant à présent et elle se demandait souvent comment elle allait finir sa vie. Elle avait toujours voulut avoir la même vie que sa mère : un mari aimant, une jolie maison et un, ou peut-être deux enfants. Jusqu'à ce que sa vie change et qu'elle soit obligée de prendre soin de ses frères et son père.

Elle l'avait fait non pas par devoir, mais par amour. Elle les aimait, même son père qui pourtant la faisait pleurer chaque soir. Lorsqu'il était mort et qu'elle s'était éloignée, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais laisser un homme la faire pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus être la victime de ses sentiments. Et c'est pourtant ce qui était arrivé lorsque Jane était entré dans sa vie.

Elle l'avait aimé peu à peu, au fil du temps sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle ne l'avait vraiment réalisé que lorsqu'il était parti pour Las Vegas sans rien lui dire. Six longs mois de silence et ça lui avait fait mal. Elle avait voulut lui faire comprendre la peine qu'il lui avait infligée, la crainte de ne jamais le revoir. Mais quand il était arrivé soudainement derrière elle dans cette église, elle avait tout oublié. De le savoir vivant, en bonne santé et surtout près d'elle avait suffit. Ce n'est que lorsque Lorelei était arrivée que sa colère et sa peine étaient revenues. Elle avait cru ne jamais être capable de lui pardonner et comme toujours elle l'avait fait.

Le temps avait passé, il avait reprit son travail au CBI et elle avait tenté d'oublier tout ça. Elle y était parvenu, en partie. Il avait changé, l'informant plus qu'avant sur ses plans et sur ses recherches. Mais malgré ça, il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur John Le Rouge. Ça avait toujours été le sujet de leurs disputes et elle avait toujours sut que ça ne changerait pas.

Et puis il l'avait tué et était parti. Du jour au lendemain, elle avait tout perdu. La perte de son travail avait été difficile, mais elle s'y était faite. C'est la perte de son meilleur ami qu'elle avait eut le plus de mal à surmonter. Ne pas savoir comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, si elle lui manquait, avait été difficile. Il avait fait partie de sa vie pendant si longtemps que de ne plus le voir jour après jour avait été difficile.

Mais elle avait finit par y arriver, du moins en surface. Elle s'était trouvé un travail, une maison. Elle avait refait sa vie, même s'il y manquait toujours le plus important : son meilleur ami, Patrick Jane. Et un jour, le FBI lui avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné de se rendre à Austin au Texas. Elle y était allée, sans savoir pourquoi. Et elle avait retrouvé Jane. Elle avait été si heureuse de le revoir après tout ce temps qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui reprocher ses actions.

Par contre, quand elle l'avait entendu dire à Abbott qu'il ne travaillerait pour le FBI que si elle travaillait avec lui, elle avait vu rouge. Comment osait-il lui imposer d'abandonner sa vie comme ça juste parce qu'il était revenu ? Elle avait eut du mal à y croire. Elle avait refusé, tout simplement. Mais lorsque l'agent Fischer était venue la voir, même si elle avait voulut faire croire qu'elle aimait son travail et qu'elle ne voulait pas en changer, elle n'avait pas réussi.

La possibilité de voir Jane tous les jours, de travailler avec lui était bien trop tentante. Plus que ça, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Et c'est là qu'elle avait comprit que la vie qu'elle menait n'était pas celle qu'elle voulait. Elle ne vivait qu'un semblant de bonheur dans une ville calme, menant une vie simple. Elle avait besoin de plus, d'action, de danger. C'est-ce que lui offrait le FBI en lui proposant de les rejoindre.

Et aujourd'hui, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce choix. Elle pouvait enfin travailler comme avant, vivre comme avant. Avec toutefois une petite différence : elle ne prenait plus pour les bêtises de Jane. Cela la soulageait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait possible. Ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter que les actions de son collègue puisse lui faire perdre son travail. Elle était donc bien moins tendue.

Quand Jane était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'avait pas vraiment été surprise. Enfin, se retrouver en peignoir devant lui avait été embarrassant. Elle avait sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et une douce chaleur se répandre en elle. Il s'était assez inquiété pour elle pour faire le déplacement jusque chez elle. Et quand elle lui avait dit avoir deux jours de congés, elle avait bien vu la déception dans son regard.

Lisbon n'aimait pas décevoir Jane, même si ça ne _le_ gênait pas de _la_ décevoir. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus était de le voir sourire, de l'entendre rire. Le savoir heureux lui importait énormément. Il avait tellement souffert dans la vie qu'il méritait tout le bonheur possible. Elle aurait tant voulut pouvoir lui apporter ce bonheur, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment. Ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'avant, leur amitié, c'était déjà ça et elle pourrait s'en contenter.

Lisbon sortit de sa chambre et décida de préparer quelque chose à manger pour le retour de son frère. Il finirait par revenir, après tout, il était venu pour ça. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu, lui faisant la surprise de sa visite. Et pour une surprise s'en était une. Il était directement venu au bâtiment du FBI et l'avait fait demander. Elle sourit au souvenir. Il s'était fait passer pour son petit ami et c'est-ce que lui avait dit l'agent Fischer: " _Votre petit ami vous attend dans le hall_." Elle avait tout de suite comprit, ce n'était pas la première fois que James faisait ça.

Le seul problème c'est que Jane devait certainement penser qu'il était vraiment son petit ami. Fischer avait dut le lui dire. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cette femme. Elle était un bon agent, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Mais en tant que femme c'était une autre histoire. Elle avait manipulé Jane, et même si lui l'avait toujours fait avec les gens, en particulier elle, Lisbon n'aimait pas l'idée que cette femme ait put lui faire ça, surtout en ce moment où il était seul et plus vraiment lui-même.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, Lisbon l'aurait invité à se joindre à eux pour les fêtes, à venir dîner chez elle et passer une bonne soirée. Elle le voulait depuis si longtemps et maintenant plus rien ne les empêchait de profiter de la présence de l'autre. Avant, il y avait toujours la menace de John Le Rouge. Elle comprenait que Jane ait eut peur que le tueur s'en prenne à elle, il l'avait déjà fait. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus de raison d'avoir peur et elle aurait aimé qu'il s'en rende compte.

Lisbon entra dans la cuisine et commença à préparer à manger. Elle n'était pas bonne cuisinière, elle devait le reconnaître, mais elle savait quand préparer des choses simples. Et c'est-ce qu'elle fit. Un repas simple pour James et elle. Ensuite, ils devraient aller en ville pour acheter des décorations car bien entendu elle n'avait rien ici. Elle avait tout laissé à son ancien domicile.

James adorait courir les magasins pour les fêtes de Noël et ce serait là une bonne occasion de revivre ces moments de joie qu'ils avaient partagés enfants. Elle se souvenait des rires et des jeux qu'ils faisaient dans les magasins alors que leur mère leur courrait après. Une vie différente, dans un autre monde. Celui du bonheur et de l'innocence. Et même si elle avait grandit, même si elle savait que ce monde était loin d'être le meilleur, elle conservait l'espoir de revivre des moments pareils.

Elle entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et pencha la tête pour voir son frère entrer. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et elle le lui rendit. Soulagée de le savoir enfin à la maison, elle se remit au travail. James arriva dans la cuisine et se plaça à côté d'elle.

-" Ça te dirait d'aller en ville ?" Proposa-t-il. " J'aimerais faire quelques achats pour Noël. Enfin, si tu n'as rien de prévu."

-" C'est une bonne idée" approuva Lisbon. " Mais je suis en train de préparer à manger."

-" On le mangera ce soir, je t'invite à manger en ville," sourit-il. " Et puis, sans vouloir te vexer, ta nourriture est assez…"

-" Limite ?" Suggéra-t-elle et devant la mine de son frère, elle se mit à rire. " Je te l'accorde. Je ne suis vraiment pas bonne cuisinière."

-" Alors c'est réglé" James se tapa dans les mains. " Prends ta veste et on y va."

James la poussa hors de la cuisine et Lisbon eut juste le temps de poser ce qu'elle avait en main avant de se retrouver devant la porte.

-" Tu me semble bien pressé" lui fit-elle remarquer.

-" J'ai juste très faim" lui répondit son frère en refermant la porte derrière eux. " Et j'ai vu un petit resto sympa en ville où j'aimerais bien t'emmener."

Le temps dehors était froid, il y avait un peu de vent. Mais Teresa ferma les yeux et apprécia, se souvenant des années qu'elle avait passées à Chicago. Mais elle se souvint également de ces années en Californie, de ces hivers doux et sans neige. Ça lui manquait parfois. Mais elle aimait sa vie maintenant, même avec le froid.

James lui attrapa le bras, attirant son attention. Elle lui sourit, posa une main sur leurs bras liés et ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent dans le froid vers ce petit restaurant que James avait trouvé.

**- oooo -**

Jane faisait les cents pas non loin d'un restaurant. Il avait froid, mais plus que tout il était nerveux. Après sa visite chez Lisbon, il avait fait la connaissance de James, son petit frère. L'homme était vraiment gentil, à l'image de sa sœur. Et tout comme lui, il ne voulait que le bonheur de Teresa. Et James avait eut cette idée que Jane ne pouvait qu'approuver.

Il était impatient de la voir arriver, mais aussi de plus en plus nerveux. Il ne savait si ce qu'il s'apprêtait était bien. Enfin, oui c'était bien, il en rêvait depuis bien longtemps. Mais était-ce le bon moment ? Il ne savait pas. Lisbon, Teresa -il devrait vraiment commencer à l'appeler par son prénom, ce ne serait pas facile avec deux Lisbon s'il l'appelait par son nom de famille- était son amie depuis de très longue années. Il l'avait rencontré à un moment difficile de sa vie et elle l'avait aidé de son mieux.

Aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de l'aider. Elle méritait d'être heureuse, plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre, du moins pour lui. Elle avait toujours fait passer les autres avant elle, c'était son tour aujourd'hui. James lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de célébrer Noël cette année. Elle avait bien trop à penser avec ces nouveaux changements dans sa vie. Et tous les deux avaient décidé de faire en sorte qu'elle ait le Noël qu'elle désirait et méritait.

Jane tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Lisbon. Elle était là, de l'autre côté de la rue, avec James. Ils arrivaient rapidement et Jane se dépêcha de se cacher. Elle ne devait pas le voir, c'était une condition de James. Il devait entrer dans le restaurant et faire comme s'il tombait sur eux par une pure coïncidence. Il savait qu'elle y croirait, il avait toujours réussit à lui faire croire ce qu'il voulait.

Et James était un très bon acteur. Ils s'étaient entraînés dans le parc, s'attirant des regards curieux de certains passants assez courageux pour affronter le froid. Ils avaient bien rient et n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Ils avaient décidé d'un endroit et James avait demandé à Jane de choisir un restaurant, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas encore la ville. Maintenant, il était là, à attendre le bon moment pour entrer.

Il vit Lisbon passer non loin de lui. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Elle semblait être une femme différente, comme si ces dernières années n'avaient jamais existé. Et il se prit à aimer ce qu'il voyait. Une Lisbon heureuse était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulut, depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

Jane regarda sa montre pour s'assurer de leur laisser assez de temps pour s'installer puis, lorsque cinq minutes furent passées, il entra à son tour. Il chercha James des yeux et croisa son regard un peu plus loin au fond de la salle. L'homme lui fit un léger signe de tête pendant que sa sœur était occupée à lire le menu. Il comprit qu'il était temps d'entrer en action.

Il laissa la serveuse le conduire à une table libre qui par chance se trouvait non loin de celle de Teresa. Il s'installa à la table, retira sa veste et prit le menu qu'il commença à parcourir. Il ne devait pas être celui à faire savoir sa présence en premier, elle comprendrait tout de suite la supercherie. Peut-être pas que James faisait partie du plan, mais elle douterait de _lui_. C'était donc à James de faire le premier pas.

-" Et Teresa, ce ne serait pas ton collègue de travail là-bas ?" Demanda le jeune homme, et Jane résista de son mieux pour ne pas lever les yeux de son menu.

-" Si c'est lui" entendit-il Teresa répondre. Quelques secondes passèrent et il sentit une présence à coté de lui. " Hey Jane !"

-" Lisbon, quelle surprise de te voir ici" dit-il en levant les yeux vers sa collègue qui lui souriait. " Je ne savais pas que tu serais là."

-" Mon frère a voulut m'inviter" expliqua-t-elle. " Il ne voulait pas manger ma cuisine, va savoir pourquoi."

-" Je me le demande" sourit Jane. " Et bien, je te souhaite un bon repas."

-" Tu… Tu ne voudrais pas te joindre à nous ?" Proposa-t-elle.

-" Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer" refusa-t-il. " Tu es en famille."

-" Oh, je suis certaine qu'il n'y verra pas d'inconvénients." Elle se tourna vers son frère qui hocha la tête. Eux aussi se comprenaient sans mots. " Il est d'accord, alors tu viens ?"

-" Si tu insistes" accepta Jane en se levant de sa table et en suivant Lisbon jusqu'à la sienne. " Re-bonjour Jimmy."

-" Bonjour" salua James. " Vous êtes le collègue de Teresa au FBI n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez aussi son collègue au CBI si je ne me trompe pas."

-" C'est ça" répondit Jane. " Et vous êtes son petit ami ?"

Lisbon s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau et Jane lui donna une petite tape dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux.

-" Ça va Lisbon ?" S'inquiéta-t-il, et cette fois ce n'était pas de la comédie.

-" Oui, oui ça va" répondit-elle. " J'ai juste bu de travers."

-" Euh...Non, je ne suis pas son petit ami" dit alors James. " Je suis son petit frère."

-" Oh, je ne l'aurais pas deviné. Alors je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin. Je connais déjà Tommy et il me tardait de rencontrer les autres frères de Lisbon."

-" Teresa" les coupa alors Lisbon.

-" Pardon ?"

-" Il serait préférable que tu m'appelles Teresa" expliqua-t-elle. " Si tu m'appelles Lisbon tout le repas, ça risque d'être un peu confus avec mon frère."

-" Oui c'est vrai" approuva le mentaliste. " Donc comme je disais, je suis enchanté de rencontrer un autre frère de Teresa" et il acheva sa phrase en fixant la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir.

La serveuse arriva à ce moment précis et les trois amis passèrent leur commande. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que leurs plats arrivent. Puis ils mangèrent, savourant un bon moment ensemble. Jane se surprit à vraiment apprécier la compagnie de Teresa et de son frère. La conversation était facile et il se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué.

Des années plus tôt, ils leur arrivaient souvent de se voir et de manger ensemble. Ils passaient souvent la nuit entière à discuter sans voir le temps passer. Et il avait aimé ça, plus que tout. S'il avait put, il aurait continué. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et leurs routes s'étaient séparées pendant deux longues années. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient la chance de rétablir tout ça et ils ne la laisseraient pas passer.

Lorsqu'arriva le dessert, sans grande surprise, Lisbon commanda une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat. Jane sourit en voyant Lisbon le regarder, attendant qu'il dise quoi que ce soit sur son choix de dessert. Mais il s'abstint, comme elle ne commenta pas plus lorsqu'il se commanda un thé et deux cafés pour ses compagnons. James les regarda faire, discutant uniquement avec les yeux. Il y avait décidément quelque chose entre eux, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Le jeune homme fut heureux de se trouver là, à cette table. Teresa lui avait souvent parlé de son collègue et de la façon dont il travaillait. Il avait souvent entendu comme il faisait de sa vie un enfer, la charge de travail incroyable qu'il lui rajoutait. Mais à chaque appel, il entendait également l'admiration qu'elle avait pour cet homme. Il parvenait toujours à trouver le ou les coupables dans chaque affaire. Parvenait à faire parler les victimes ou témoins, même les plus choqués. Et la façon dont il agissait avec les enfants.

Alors oui, ça n'avait pas toujours été facile pour elle de travailler avec Patrick Jane, mais James savait qu'elle aimait ça. Et quand il les regardait parler avec les yeux ou des gestes, il voyait aussi de l'amour. Si seulement sa sœur n'avait pas si peur, elle pourrait être la plus heureuse des femmes. Et c'est justement ce qu'il voulait faire cette année : il voulait lui offrir l'amour.

-" Jane, ça te dirais de… passer le réveillon avec nous ?" Suggéra James et il vit sa sœur tourner vers lui un regard curieux. " Nous ne sommes que tous les deux Teresa et je crois que ton ami sera seul aussi. Alors autant le passer ensemble."

-" C'est une bonne idée ça" approuva Lisbon en se tournant vers Jane. " Alors, ça te dit de venir ?"

-" Tu sais, je n'ai pas fêté Noël depuis longtemps et je ne suis pas certain d'être de bonne compagnie" lui dit-il et il savait qu'elle allait insister.

-" Je ne l'ai pas fêté non plus depuis longtemps et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là" insista-t-elle. " S'il te plait Jane."

-" Très bien" accepta-t-il enfin, et il fut récompensé par un immense sourire. " Ai-je besoin d'apporter quelque chose ?"

-" Et bien, James et moi devons aller en ville faire des courses donc non, ta seule présence suffira."

Le sourire de Lisbon était contagieux et Jane lui sourit aussi. Il détourna les yeux lorsque la serveuse arriva avec leurs desserts et boissons chaudes et il croisa le regard de James. Tout fonctionnait à merveille, Teresa ne se doutait de rien. La première partie du plan était accomplie. Maintenant il restait la seconde partie et c'est là que Jane craignait la réaction de son amie. Il en avait parlé avec James et ils étaient tombés d'accord. Mais le mentaliste avait peur d'aller un peu trop vite, qu'elle le prenne mal. Mais c'était un risque à prendre s'il voulait lui offrir exactement ce dont elle rêvait depuis son arrivée à Austin.

Le reste du repas se passa tout aussi bien. James raconta des histoires d'avant, lorsque Teresa et lui étaient enfants. La pauvre était obligée d'écouter son frère parler, n'ayant pas réussi à le faire taire. Jane semblait vraiment très intéressé par tout ça, en apprendre plus sur celle pour qui il était prêt à tout. De temps en temps, il laissait ses yeux glisser vers elle pour la voir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Et il aimait ça.

Discrètement, il attrapa sa main sous la table et Lisbon leva un regard surpris vers lui, mais le laissa faire. Elle serra ses doigts autour de ceux de Jane et lui sourit. Oui, ils allaient passer un merveilleux Noël ensemble. Et si les choses fonctionnaient bien, James aurait enfin un beau-frère d'ici peu.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N2****: et voilà pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne journée a tous.**

_Sweety 05/01/14  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N****: bonjour chers amis lecteurs. Je sais, j'ai encore beaucoup de retard dans le poste de ce chapitre. Mais je n'ai toujours pas internet, ce qui me rends un peu dingue parfois parce que je n'ai pas non plus la TV et que le téléphone ne passe pas. **

**Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires et pour votre patience. Et puis voyez le bon coté des choses, vous pouvez ainsi profiter encore un peu de la magie de Noël.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture a tous,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_En cette période de Noël, Jane se décide a avancer dans la vie, a commencer par célébrer Noël avec la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour lui: Teresa Lisbon. Venez découvrir ce premier Noël ensemble pour Jane et Lisbon._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Après leur repas, Jane s'était excusé et avait laissé Lisbon et son frère. Il avait promit de revenir le soir, mais qu'il avait encore quelques petits choses à faire. Lisbon, bien que déçue, n'avait pas protesté et lui avait souhaité une bonne journée. Elle avait bien remarqué les regards entre son collègue et son frère. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais elle finirait par le découvrir. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose, depuis le début.

Cette rencontre au restaurant n'était pas une coïncidence. James avait toujours été un mauvais menteur, depuis leur enfance. Elle savait toujours lorsqu'il lui cachait quelque chose et aujourd'hui c'était définitivement le cas. Et Jane. Il l'avait souvent manipulé, pendant des années et elle avait apprit à repérer lorsqu'il lui mentait. Et tout comme son frère, il l'avait fait aujourd'hui.

Bien qu'elle n'aime pas être la victime d'un coup monté, elle ne dirait rien cette fois. Si son frère et Jane avaient mit en place un plan, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison. Elle avait bien souvent parlé de lui à ses frères, se plaignant de son comportement, de la charge de travail en plus qu'il lui imposait par ses plans. Et bien souvent James lui avait dit que s'il le rencontrait un jour, il lui ferait comprendre sa façon de penser.

Ce jour était arrivé et pourtant, les deux hommes semblaient être amis. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle aimait l'idée de son frère et Jane amis. Après tout, ils allaient être amenés à se revoir puisque James devait rester quelques temps chez elle et non pas simplement pour Noël. Il ne lui avait encore rien dit, mais elle le savait. Il cherchait juste à éviter le sujet le plus longtemps possible, par honte. Il ne semblait pas se rappeler qu'elle ne le jugerait pas, même s'il avait perdu travail et logement. Cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde. Ça lui était bien arrivé à elle.

-" Teresa?" L'appela James, la tirant de ses pensées. " On devrait peut-être y aller si nous voulons trouver quelque chose de mangeable pour ce soir."

-" Oh oui, désolée," s'excusa-t-elle, réalisant seulement maintenant que son frère avait déjà payé et qu'il était prêt à partir. " Tu veux commencer par quoi?"

-" Je propose d'aller commander le repas pour ce soir," sourit James et Teresa lui rendit son sourire. " Ensuite, nous irons acheter de quoi décorer ton appartement à commencer par un sapin."

-" C'est une excellente idée," approuva Lisbon. " Mais cette fois tu ne choisiras pas les choses les plus voyantes, comme la dernière fois."

-" Oh oui, la dernière fois," sourit James au souvenir de son dernier réveillon avec sa sœur.

Six ans plus tôt, alors qu'il était en visite à Sacramento pour le travail, James avait décidé de rendre visite à sa sœur en cette période de fête. Comme il se doutait qu'elle n'aurait rien chez elle, il avait lui-même fait des achats et était arrivé chez elle les bras chargés. Elle avait été surprise de sa venue mais très heureuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit ce qu'il avait dans les bras. Il avait acheté de quoi décorer l'intérieur _et_ l'extérieur de chez elle.

Ses voisins avaient fait des photos de ses décorations. Les enfants avaient été les plus ravis. Il y avait de tout: le père Noël avec ses reines, des étoiles lumineuses, des sapins à chaque fenêtre. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, elle avait beaucoup aimé. Un peu moins sa note d'électricité, mais ça avait fait plaisir à son frère alors elle ne lui avait rien dit.

Cette année par contre, elle ne voulait pas de tout cela. Elle préférait des décorations simples et bien moins couteuses. Un sapin, quelques guirlandes dans l'appartement, peut-être même quelques bougies électriques aux fenêtres, mais rien de plus.

-" Je te promets de ne pas exagérer cette fois," assura James. " Le strict minimum."

-" Bien," approuva Teresa.

Le frère et la sœur quittèrent ensuite le restaurant pour se rendre en ville.

**- oooo -**

Jane se rendit au FBI juste après avoir quitté Lisbon et son frère. Il se doutait que Lisbon avait des soupçons sur sa présence au restaurant. Il devait bien admettre que depuis son retour, il n'avait plus cette capacité à la manipuler. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son intention cette fois, il ne voulait absolument pas la manipuler. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il passerait le réveillon avec elle, qu'il partagerait cette soirée avec elle.

Il savait aussi qu'il aurait à se rendre à la messe de minuit, et même si ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, pour elle il le ferait. Lisbon était croyante, tout comme James. Jane en revanche ne l'avait jamais été et la mort de sa famille l'avait encore plus éloigné du chemin de la croyance. Mais, même s'il ne deviendrait pas croyant en se rendant à cette messe, il pouvait au moins faire l'effort, pour Lisbon.

Mais avant tout, il devait voir l'agent Abbott. Il avait besoin de quelques jours de repos, deux si possible. Il voulait être entièrement libre pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile, il le savait. Abbott avait bien remarqué qu'il ne travaillait pas bien lorsqu'on lui faisait faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lisbon, qu'il n'était pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait.

Il allait jouer sur ce point et il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait. Ou il se contenterait de ne pas venir travailler, tout simplement. Il ne pouvait plus repousser ce moment, celui où il parlerait enfin à Lisbon de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Pendant douze ans, il avait fait passer sa quête de vengeance avant tout le reste. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait voulut se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, surtout Teresa Lisbon. Cette femme était trop bien pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte qu'il avait une nouvelle chance d'agir convenablement, de faire ce qui est juste. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi que pour son bien à lui, elle avait renoncé à ces sentiments. Elle aurait put tenter sa chance avec quelqu'un d'autre, se construire une vie. Mais ses sentiments pour lui étaient trop forts. Tout comme ses propres sentiments. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait plus attendre. Ils avaient déjà bien assez attendu.

Jane arriva enfin au FBI et il monta directement voir Abbott. L'homme ne l'aimait pas, ce n'était un secret pour personne ici. Lui non plus ne l'aimait pas, mais c'était quand même grâce à lui qu'il était de retour aux USA, qu'il avait put revoir Lisbon. Il lui était au moins reconnaissant pour ça. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas l'agent et qu'il le lui faisait comprendre à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Mais aujourd'hui, il se comporterait bien, le mieux possible. Il avait besoin de quelque chose que seul Abbott pouvait lui donner.

Les bureaux étaient presque vides, les agents avaient, pour la plupart, partit en avance pour préparer le réveillon. Il les comprenait, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient des familles qui les attendaient. Il avait été à leur place avant, il y a bien longtemps, dans une autre vie. Il avait perdu tout ça. Mais il comptait bien saisir sa chance de retrouver cette vie, avec Lisbon.

-" Mr Jane," l'interpella l'agent Abbott qui arrivait au bout du couloir. " Vous êtes enfin de retour parmi nous."

-" J'avais quelque chose d'important à faire," répondit évasivement Jane. " Je revenais justement pour vous parler."

-" Vous désirez quelques jours de repos pour les passer avec l'agent Lisbon et son petit ami," dit l'homme. " Cela ne va pas être trop difficile pour vous de la voir avec lui?"

-" Pourquoi cela serait-il difficile?" Demanda Jane, jouant le jeu. Surtout, il ne voulait pas parler de Lisbon et de sa vie privée à son _patron_.

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle les deux hommes se fixèrent. Ce fut Abbott qui brisa le silence le premier, le ton de sa voix soudain plus douce, moins professionnelle.

-" Mr Jane, nous savons vous et moi que l'agent Lisbon n'a pas de petit ami," commença-t-il et Jane ne chercha pas à répondre. " Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle vous attend depuis des années, bien que je ne parvienne toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi."

-" Elle m'aime bien," tenta Jane avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

-" Oh, elle vous aime beaucoup," sourit Abbott, " tout comme vous. Alors je vais vous donner quelques jours de repos, pour que vous fassiez quelque chose de bien."

-" Et pourrais-je savoir ce que vous avez en tête?"

-" Offrez-lui ce qu'elle attend depuis si longtemps," répondit l'agent. " Faites lui comprendre que toutes ces années d'attentes valaient le coup. Rendez-la heureuse."

Jane fixa l'homme, cherchant à lire dans ses yeux s'il se moquait de lui ou s'il était sérieux. Mais il ne vit aucune trace de moquerie, uniquement la vérité. Cela le déstabilisa un peu et Abbott sourit.

-" Ecoutez Jane," commença-t-il. " Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, et je ne peux pas vous le reprocher. Je ne vous aimais pas beaucoup non plus, au début," il fit une pause en fixant Jane. " J'ai appris à apprécier votre travail, même si je n'aime toujours pas votre façon de le faire. Attention, ça ne veut pas dire que je vous apprécie vous. Mais j'ai lu votre dossier depuis votre entrée au CBI. Vous avez changé au cours de ces années, même vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte."

-" Où voulez-vous en venir exactement?" Le coupa Jane qui commençait à perdre patience.

-" Ce que je veux dire Mr Jane, c'est que vous avez consacré dix ans de votre vie pour votre famille disparue. Maintenant, il serait temps de la consacrer à la famille que vous pourriez avoir."

-" En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il?" Demanda Jane, soudainement curieux.

-" J'ai vu la façon dont vous la regardez, l'attention que vous lui portez," expliqua Abbott. " Vous l'aimez, et elle aussi. Elle mérite d'être enfin heureuse après tout ce qu'elle a vécu pour vous."

Bien qu'il ne se soucie pas des conseils de cet homme en temps normal, Jane devait reconnaitre qu'il avait raison. Lisbon avait tant fait pour lui sans jamais rien lui demander. Elle n'avait voulut qu'une seule chose qu'il n'avait put lui accorder. Elle voulait seulement qu'il oublie sa vengeance et qu'il recommence à vivre. Malheureusement, il n'avait put le lui donner et avait bien faillit la perdre à cause de ça.

Aujourd'hui, il était de retour et il avait bien l'intention de lui donner la seconde chose qu'elle voulait de lui: son amour. Bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais dit, elle l'aimait. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi une femme comme elle qui pouvait avoir bien plus le voulait lui. Mais les choses étaient ainsi et c'était une chance pour lui, car il l'aimait aussi.

-" Partez Jane," lui dit Abbott. " Profitez de vos deux jours et revenez avec de bonnes nouvelles. Joyeux Noël."

Abbott s'éloigna ensuite dans le couloir, laissant Jane seul avec ses pensées. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, sans même avoir à se battre ni manipuler. Il trouvait cela un peu trop facile, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre maintenant. Il avait bien mieux à faire, bien plus important. Il avait encore quelque chose à régler avant d'enfin pouvoir rejoindre Lisbon.

Il était impatient et nerveux à la fois. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était comme une intrusion dans la vie de Lisbon. Une fois encore, il allait prendre une décision sans lui demander son avis. Il le faisait pour elle, pour qu'elle ait enfin ce qu'elle voulait depuis son arrivée à Austin. Mais il redoutait sa réaction.

La dernière fois qu'il avait agit ainsi, il avait faillit la perdre. Elle avait eut raison de lui en vouloir, de lui reprocher de l'avoir utilisé. C'est-ce qu'il avait fait parce qu'il ne pouvait envisager de travailler sans elle. Il avait besoin d'elle, tout comme elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait finit par s'en rendre compte seule et avait accepté l'offre. Mais accepterait-elle cette fois? Rien n'était moins sûr. Il espérait juste que James réussirait sa part du plan.

**- oooo -**

L'après-midi était vite passé et Lisbon était bien contente d'être enfin de retour chez elle. James avait, comme elle s'en était doutée, avait acheté plus que nécessaire pour décorer l'appartement. Elle ne savait vraiment pas où elle allait pouvoir mettre tout ça. En déposant l'un des sacs sur la table de la salle à manger, elle tomba sur l'annonce d'une maison à vendre.

Lisbon s'assit à la table et attrapa l'annonce. Cette maison était magnifique, ni trop grande ni trop petite. Elle lui rappelait un peu celle qu'elle avait à Washington et qu'elle avait mise en vente. Elle l'aurait bien gardé si elle avait eut les moyens. Hélas elle avait besoin de l'argent de la vente pour pouvoir acheter celle-ci. Elle avait déjà contacté le propriétaire et avait versé un acompte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a trouver un acheteur pour sa maison afin de finir de payer.

Elle avait faillit la vendre. Malheureusement, l'acheteur l'avait appelé quelques jours plus tôt pour lui annoncer qu'il ne pouvait plus l'acheter. Elle se retrouvait donc maintenant avec une promesse d'achat et pas d'argent. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant de payer le reste de la maison et elle ne savait pas comment faire.

Bien entendu, Teresa n'avait pas parlé de ça à son frère. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se propose de l'aider, comme il l'avait déjà fait. Elle voulait se débrouiller seule, elle ne voulait rien devoir à personne.

-" Que fais-tu assise là?" Demanda James en arrivant derrière elle. " Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire si on veut être prêt pour ce soir."

-" Ne t'inquiète pas," le rassura Lisbon. " Tout sera prêt dans les temps."

-" Tu regardais quoi?"

James s'approcha et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-" Elle est magnifique," commenta le jeune homme en désignant la maison. " Tu as déjà prit contact avec le propriétaire?"

-" Oui, il y a une semaine," répondit-elle.

-" Tu seras bientôt propriétaire de cette belle demeure alors," sourit James et Teresa lui rendit son sourire, même si le cœur n'y était pas. " Bon, debout. Nous avons du travail."

Lisbon se leva donc et se rendit dans la cuisine pour ranger la nourriture qu'ils avaient achetée. James resta en arrière, les yeux toujours sur l'annonce. Cette maison, sa sœur la voulait et il savait pourquoi. Lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite à Washington, il avait vu à quel point elle aimait sa nouvelle vie et surtout sa nouvelle maison. Ça changeait de l'appartement qu'elle louait à Sacramento. Là, elle s'était construit une vie, s'était vraiment installée.

Lorsqu'elle était partit pour s'installer à Austin, il en avait voulut à Jane. Il savait qu'il était responsable de tous ces changements. Mais quand sa sœur lui avait téléphoné pour lui dire qu'elle allait enfin revoir son collègue et ami, quand il avait entendu la joie dans sa voix, il n'avait put lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Il connaissait les sentiments de sa sœur pour cet homme depuis longtemps. Et même si de savoir que Teresa allait de nouveau mettre sa vie en danger chaque jour en intégrant le FBI, il savait aussi que cela la rendait heureuse.

Elle avait une vie tranquille à Washington, une vie stable. Elle était en sécurité, ne risquant pas sa vie car le crime le plus grave ici était de voler un poulet. Seulement voilà, cette vie ne lui convenait pas, il le savait. Sa vie d'avant lui manquait terriblement. Alors quand l'occasion s'était présentée pour elle de le retrouver, elle n'avait pas hésité, même si elle aimait laisser Jane croire le contraire.

-" Tu viens Jimmy?" Appela Teresa du salon.

Jimmy se leva et rejoignit sa sœur. Comme il lui avait dit plus tôt, ils avaient du travail. Et encore plus pour lui s'il voulait que tout soit parfait pour le cadeau qu'il avait prévu pour elle. Jane devrait bientôt mettre en place son autre partie du plan et James était impatient. Il lui tardait de voir le visage de sa sœur en découvrant ce qui l'attendait.

Il commença à ranger les aliments qu'ils avaient achetés tandis que Teresa déposait les décorations dans le salon. James ne savait pas quand Jane prévoyait d'intervenir, mais il devait être prêt. Et c'est là que son entrainement avec le mentaliste allait lui servir. Il espérait juste être à la hauteur au moment voulut.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte du frigo, il entendit le téléphone sonner et vit Teresa se précipiter pour répondre. Il attendit, ne sachant pas si c'était l'appel qu'il attendait ou non. Mais il le saurait bientôt.

-" Oui?" Répondit Teresa à son interlocuteur. " C'est vrai?" Un sourire illumina son visage. " Combien?" Ses yeux s'élargirent de stupeur et James sut que c'était ça. " Merci beaucoup. Oui, joyeux Noël à vous aussi."

Elle raccrocha, mais garda le téléphone entre les mains, contre sa poitrine. Elle avait un immense sourire sur le visage, les yeux brillants de joie. C'était bien cet appel. Il observa sa sœur réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle finit par reposer le téléphone et se tourna vers lui.

-" La maison est vendue," lui dit-elle. " Ma maison de Washington est vendue. Je vais pouvoir acheter la maison."

-" C'est vrai?" S'enthousiasma Jimmy. " Mais c'est formidable. Tu devrais appeler le propriétaire pour lui confirmer l'achat."

-" Il est un peu tard pour le faire," rappela Teresa. " Je l'appellerais demain et peut-être que je pourrais m'y installer d'ici le mois prochain."

-" Pourquoi pas demain?" Suggéra son frère. " Après tout, tu n'as pas encore défais tes cartons, tu es prête à déménager. Et puis, on pourrait demander à ton collègue de nous aider."

-" Je ne peux pas déménager aussi vite et je refuse de demander à Jane de m'aider. Il a certainement mieux à faire que de porter meubles et cartons."

-" Comme tu veux."

Et alors qu'elle le rejoignait dans la cuisine, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Lisbon se tourna pour allé ouvrir. Elle trouva Jane de l'autre coté de la porte, les bras chargés de sacs et paquets cadeaux.

-" Mince Jane, tu as dévalisé le magasin ou quoi?" S'étonna-t-elle en le débarrassant de certains sacs. " Allez, entre."

Ils entrèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Lisbon posa les sacs et Jane les cadeaux. Le blond se tourna vers Jimmy qui leva un pouce en l'air avant de baisser la main lorsque Teresa se tourna vers lui. Il s'occupa rapidement à vider un sac mais sa sœur l'avait vu et son regard passa de Jimmy à Jane. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait et elle obtiendrait des réponses.

Mais pour le moment, elle se concentra sur la soirée à venir. Le repas était prêt, il ne restait qu'à le réchauffer. Le sapin était en place dans le salon et maintenant, il ne manquait que les décorations. Elle se tourna vers son frère qui comprit avant de se diriger vers Jane et d l'attraper par le bras. Elle l'entraina ensuite avec elle vers le salon.

-" Que fais-tu Lisbon?" Demanda-t-il en la suivant.

-" Nous devons décorer le sapin," expliqua-t-elle. " Et tu vas nous aider."

-" Quoi? Non, je ne sais pas comment faire," tenta-t-il.

Lisbon s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui et posa les mains sur les hanches. Elle savait qu'il se jouait d'elle, qu'il savait parfaitement comment faire ça. Qui ne savait pas comment décorer un sapin? Il y avait autre chose et maintenant elle voulait savoir quoi. Elle se tourna vers Jimmy, lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'il vienne vers eux, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Jane.

-" Maintenant ça suffit, vous allez me dire ce que vous me cachez tous les deux," leur dit-elle de sa voix la plus autoritaire. " Et ne me faites pas croire qu'il ne se passe rien, car je sais que vous êtes de mèche."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, se rendant compte qu'il ne servait à rien de leur mentir plus longtemps. Mais ils craignaient tous les deux la réaction de la femme qui comptait le plus pour eux. Voyant l'air impatient de Lisbon, Jane se lança, ne voulant pas qu'elle ne s'énerve contre son frère. Il prendrait tout les reproches.

-" Il ne faut pas en vouloir à ton frère Teresa, c'était mon idée," commença-t-il. " Je voulais t'offrir un cadeau qui te plairait vraiment. Après que je sois parti de chez toi, ton frère m'a trouvé pour m'expliquer qui il était. J'ai eus alors l'idée de ton cadeau et j'ai demandé à ton frère de m'aider."

Lisbon regarda son frère qui allait prendre la parole, mais Jane le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse s'incriminer.

-" C'est moi qui ai eus l'idée de la rencontre au restaurant et de l'invitation pour le réveillon. Comme pour la maison."

Au regard de Lisbon, il sut qu'il en avait trop dit.

-" La maison?" S'étonna-t-elle avant de comprendre. " C'est toi l'acheteur de ma maison de Washington?" Jane hocha la tête. " Pourquoi?"

-" Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup cette maison et que tu ne voulais pas vraiment la vendre," expliqua-t-il. " Et je sais aussi que tu as trouvé une autre maison qui te plait ici. Alors, je me suis dis que si j'achetais ta maison, tu pourrais toujours t'y rendre tout en achetant l'autre maison." Il baissa la tête. " Je voulais juste te faire plaisir, mais je crois que j'ai eus tort. Je vais donc te laisser avec ton frère et te souhaite un joyeux réveillon."

Puis, il s'éloigna vers la porte. Lisbon ne le retint pas. Pas parce qu'elle lui en voulait de ce qu'il avait fait, mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait fait ça pour elle, sans rien demander en retour. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte de l'appartement se refermer qu'elle réalisa qu'il était partit.

Lisbon se tourna vers son frère qui ne dit rien mais lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'elle devait le retenir. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se précipita vers la porte. Elle chercha Jane des yeux et le trouva un peu plus loin sur le trottoir, marchant les mains dans les poches pour se protéger du froid. Elle courut derrière lui et le rattrapa rapidement.

-" Jane attends," l'appela-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras. Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants et Lisbon se sentit coupable. " Je suis désolée," souffla-t-elle en passant une main sur sa joue. " Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine."

-" C'est moi qui suis désolé," répondit-il. " Je n'aurais pas dus agir ainsi sans t'en parler avant. Je voulais juste que tu ais ce que tu voulais le plus. Tu aimais ta maison de Washington et à cause de moi tu as dus partir. Et tu voulais acheter cette maison à Austin. Je savais que tu n'accepterais jamais mon aide. Alors je me suis dis que si j'achetais ta maison, tu pourrais avoir les deux."

-" Je n'ai pas besoin de deux maison."

-" Bien sur que si," sourit-il. " Une pour y vivre et l'autre pour y passer tes vacances."

Lisbon sourit en retour et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main froide de Jane sur sa joue. Elle frissonna au contact, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle pour réaliser qu'elle était sortit si vite qu'elle n'avait pas prit de veste. Jane la surprit une fois de plus en retirant sa propre veste qu'il posa sur ses épaules, la resserrant au niveau de son menton pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid.

-" Viens avec moi à la maison," lui dit-elle alors, tentant de masquer le rouge de ses joues. " Tu vas tomber malade si tu reste dehors."

-" Teresa je…" Tenta de protester Jane.

-" Pas de mais. Tu viens à la maison, tu vas boire un bon thé bien chaud. Puis tu vas tout m'expliquer en détails," dit-elle en l'entrainant avec elle vers son appartement. " Je sais que mon frère est aussi coupable que toi dans cette histoire mais que tu ne veux pas l'incriminer. Et bien que je trouve ça gentil de ta part, je trouve que c'est également inutile." Jane baissa les yeux vers elle et Lisbon sourit un peu plus. " Si tu voulais me faire un cadeau, tu n'avais pas à mettre tout ça en place. Je ne t'en aurais pas voulus."

-" Même si une fois de plus je prends une décision à ta place?" Demanda Jane.

-" Même pour ça, mais on en parlera quand on sera au chaud," finit-elle.

Les deux amis marchèrent plus rapidement et arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement. James leur ouvrit la porte, comme s'il avait surveillé leur arrivée par la fenêtre. Teresa le remercia et lui envoya un regard qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire. Mais elle ne semblait pas en colère, ce qui rassura le jeune homme. Et à voir la façon dont sa sœur regardait son collègue, il se dit que finalement, toutes ces petites cachoteries n'étaient peut-être pas nécessaires.

Il sourit un peu plus, heureux de voir sa sœur enfin obtenir ce qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps, et il ne pensait pas à la maison. Il était quand même impatient de voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle aurait eut la totalité de son cadeau, et ce moment arriverait bientôt.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N2****: et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre plus vite. Il n'est pas encore fini, je n'ai pas vraiment eus le temps d'écrire. Mais comme mon patron ne veut plus me voir au travail tant que mon dos ne va pas mieux, je crois que je vais avoir du temps pour écrire. Je vais faire au plus vite.**

**Bonne journée a tous,**

_Sweety 15/01/14  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**_:_** salut a tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre que je voulais plus tôt, mais je n'ai internet que depuis hier. Merci vraiment pour vos commentaires. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_En cette période de Noël, Jane se décide a avancer dans la vie, a commencer par célébrer Noël avec la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour lui: Teresa Lisbon. Venez découvrir ce premier Noël ensemble pour Jane et Lisbon._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

_Les deux amis marchèrent plus rapidement et arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement. James leur ouvrit la porte, comme s'il avait surveillé leur arrivée par la fenêtre. Teresa le remercia et lui envoya un regard qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire. Mais elle ne semblait pas en colère, ce qui rassura le jeune homme. Et à voir la façon dont sa sœur regardait son collègue, il se dit que finalement, toutes ces petites cachotteries n'étaient peut-être pas nécessaires._

_Il sourit un peu plus, heureux de voir sa sœur enfin obtenir ce qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps, et il ne pensait pas à la maison. Il était quand même impatient de voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle aurait eut la totalité de son cadeau, et ce moment arriverait bientôt._

Teresa entraîna Jane jusqu'au salon où elle le fit asseoir. Il s'exécuta sans un mot, trop heureux d'être de nouveau ici, dans l'appartement de son amie. Il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il se retrouverait seul pour Noël. Il était heureux d'avoir eu tort. Se retrouver ici, avec Teresa et son frère, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être en famille et il ne fut pas surpris d'apprécier.

Avoir la chance de voir Teresa sourire ainsi, de la voir si heureuse, le rendait heureux. C'est tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulut pour elle : qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle semblait l'être ce soir, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue au cours de toutes ces années à travailler avec elle. Il se demandait encore parfois pourquoi il n'avait pas agit autrement avec elle, pourquoi il l'avait toujours fait souffrir alors qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Mais à cette époque la seule chose qu'il voyait était sa vengeance et comment retrouver John le Rouge. Il voulait venger la mort de sa famille, qu'importe ce qu'il devait faire. Mais le prix à payer avait été bien trop grand et il le regrettait à présent. Pas la mort du tueur, mais l'enfer qu'il avait fait vivre à cette femme qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

Alors aujourd'hui, chez elle, à partager le réveillon de Noël avec elle et son frère, il avait bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre à quel point il regrettait le passé et tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Il voulait se racheter, bien que cela ne soit pas nécessaire puisqu'elle lui avait déjà tout pardonné. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait, la rendre la plus heureuse possible. Elle le méritait tellement et bien plus encore.

Jane tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de James. Il hocha la tête et le jeune homme se rendit dans la cuisine. Il attrapa quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste, croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Jane, puis se dirigea vers sa sœur. Il s'en voulait un peu de la laisser seule, bien qu'elle ne le soit pas vraiment. Elle se retrouverait avec Jane, et James savait qu'elle ne craignait rien. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'est que Jane parle. Teresa lui avait souvent dit par le passé qu'il était impossible de le manipuler, de lui faire avouer quelque chose lorsqu'il ne le voulait pas. Pourtant ce soir il avait parlé pour le protéger.

James réalisa que l'homme n'était vraiment plus le même qu'avant. Il avait changé, il n'y avait aucun doute. James craignait qu'à cause de ça Teresa parvienne à lui faire avouer ce qu'ils avaient prévu de plus ce soir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'apprenne, du moins pas maintenant. Il était bien trop tôt et il avait encore tout un tas de choses à préparer. Et s'il ne faisait pas très vite, il allait être en retard.

-" Teresa" appela-t-il sa sœur. " Je dois m'absenter pendant une heure ou deux, mais je ne serai pas long."

-" Où vas-tu ?" Questionna-t-elle, curieuse. " Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore acheter quelque chose. Il n'y a plus de place pour une seule décoration ici."

-" Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'acheter quoi que ce soit" la rassura-t-il. " J'ai juste quelqu'un à voir et j'avais complètement oublié."

-" Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu connaissais du monde ici" s'étonna-t-elle. " Mais très bien, vas-y. Ne rentre pas trop tard. Nous avons encore le repas qui nous attend et je suis certaine que tu ne voudrais pas le manquer."

-" Ne crains rien, je ne serai pas en retard pour ça," sourit-il en marchant vers la porte. " Ne faites pas de bêtises les enfants" ajouta-t-il en s'éclipsant rapidement alors que Lisbon lui jetait une éponge en riant.

Jane se leva du canapé pour aller la ramasser et la ramena à Lisbon qui la prit, son sourire rayonnant. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent l'espace de quelques secondes et Lisbon sentit ses joues brûler. Elle tenta de le masquer, mais Jane l'avait déjà remarqué. Il avait changé sur bien des points, mais sa capacité à la faire rougir était toujours là.

Cependant, au lieu d'en profiter comme il l'aurait fait avant, il se contenta de lui sourire et retira sa main, à contre cœur. Il suivit Lisbon qui retourna dans la cuisine finir de leur préparer des boissons chaudes.

L'agent tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle ne cessait de repenser à cet effleurement de mains. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de se poser cette question car la réponse était simple. Ses sentiments pour cet homme s'étaient renforcés durant ces deux ans loin l'un de l'autre, il était inutile pour elle de le nier plus longtemps. Par contre, elle ne savait toujours pas ce que _lui_ ressentait pour elle. Si seulement elle n'avait pas peur de briser leur amitié en lui parlant.

Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps, avaient partagé tant de choses, avaient traversé tant de choses. Elle ne voulait pas perdre tout ça à cause de ses sentiments. Elle préférait bien plus l'avoir comme ami, toujours à ses côtés plutôt que de tenter quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas marcher et le perdre. Il comptait bien trop pour elle.

Teresa prépara rapidement leurs boissons puis le rejoignit dans le salon où il était retourné. Du moins c'est-ce qu'elle pensait mais elle ne l'y trouva pas et elle sentit son cœur accélérer de peur. Était-il parti ? Elle chercha sa veste qu'elle ne trouva pas. Alors elle posa les boissons sur la table et le chercha dans l'appartement. Il ne pouvait pas être parti bien loin, elle aurait entendu la porte d'entrée.

Elle pensa d'abord à le chercher dans sa chambre. Le connaissant, il s'y était certainement rendu pour fouiller, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il n'y était pas, ce qui la rassura et l'inquiéta en même temps. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, le cœur lourd. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende du bruit dans la cuisine. Elle s'y précipita pour y voir Jane, se lavant les mains dans l'évier.

-" Jane !" s'écria-t-elle en arrivant vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas réagit de cette façon en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui, plus rien n'était normal.

Jane lui rendit son étreinte, l'encerclant de ses bras et la serrant fort. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait mise dans un tel état, mais elle semblait avoir besoin de cette étreinte. Il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête et la sentit le serrer encore plus fort. Pour la rassurer, il passa sa main dans son dos, dans un geste apaisant et cela sembla fonctionner.

Au bout de quelques minutes ainsi, même s'il aurait voulut rester ainsi plus longtemps, Jane se décala assez de Lisbon pour voir son visage. Elle avait les yeux brillants, mais un sourire radieux sur le visage. Jane lui passa une main sur la joue, heureux d'en avoir le droit.

-" Où étais tu ?" Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, comme si sa question était déplacée.

-" Je suis sorti un instant sur la terrasse" répondit-il. " J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air". Devant l'air surpris et un peu blessé de Teresa, il ajouta rapidement. " Je ne suis plus habitué à tout ça."

Inutile d'en rajouter, elle avait compris. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le mettre mal à l'aise, faire revenir des souvenirs douloureux. La seule chose qu'elle voulait était de le voir heureux. Et si cela venait d'elle, alors c'était encore mieux. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver le courage de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre. Mais elle ne l'avait pas.

Jane finit par s'écarter de Lisbon et se rendit dans le salon, la laissant seule dans la cuisine. Il se mit à faire les cents pas, à se passer une main dans les cheveux, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas le faire. Lisbon s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui l'arrêta. Il se retourna vers elle.

-" Quelque chose ne va pas ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-" Non, tout va bien" répondit-il. " C'est juste que…"

-" Que quoi ?"

-" Et bien. Au sujet de ta maison."

-" Tu ne veux plus l'acheter ?" Demanda-t-elle. " Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. Je trouverai un autre acheteur."

-" Non, je veux toujours l'acheter" la rassura-t-il. " Tu aimes ces deux maisons, et même si je ne les ai pas vues, je crois que je les aimerai aussi. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'aimerais bien voir ta nouvelle maison, celle que tu veux acheter."

-" Vraiment ?" Sourit-elle. " Et bien je pourrai t'y emmener demain."

-" Pourquoi pas ce soir ?" Proposa-t-il. " Je suppose que tu as déjà les clés puisque tu as déjà signé les papiers."

-" Et bien oui j'ai les clés mais James ne devrait pas tarder à revenir et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se retrouve seul" mais devant le regard suppliant de Jane, elle accéda à sa demande. " Très bien. Je lui laisse un mot pour l'avertir de nous attendre et nous pourrons y aller."

-" Chouette !" s'enthousiasma Jane en tapant dans ses mains comme un enfant. " Je me prépare. Je suis impatient."

Lisbon sourit un peu plus tout en notant à son frère qu'elle devait sortir mais qu'elle ne serait pas longue. Puis, elle prit sa veste et, suivie de Jane, quitta son appartement. Il semblait lui cacher quelque chose, il était bien plus transparent qu'avant. Mais elle jugea préférable de ne pas lui poser de question. Il finirait par lui parler tôt ou tard. Elle devait juste être patiente. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle avait apprit au cours des années, c'était qu'il valait mieux être patient avec Jane.

Ils montèrent en voiture et quittèrent le parking. De temps en temps, Lisbon laissait son regard se poser sur son ami. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage, une mèche de cheveux lui retombant sur le front. Il semblait heureux et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle reporta les yeux sur la route et roula jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison. Sa nouvelle maison, elle aimait cette phrase. Elle allait enfin avoir cette maison dont elle rêvait depuis qu'elle l'avait vue quelques mois plus tôt. Et grâce à elle, cette maison lui appartenait.

Lisbon n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui fasse la charité. Ses frères lui avaient proposé de l'aider à l'acheter, de lui prêter un peu d'argent. Ils avaient prétexté qu'elle avait passé bien des années à prendre soin d'eux sans rien demander en retour et que c'était à eux de l'aider à présent. Elle trouvait que leur geste était touchant, mais elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. Ils avaient des choses bien plus importantes à payer, des familles qui comptaient sur eux. Alors elle avait toujours dit non.

Et aujourd'hui, Jane lui faisait ce cadeau sans qu'elle ne lui demande rien et sans rien vouloir en retour. Du moins c'est-ce qu'il avait dit, mais elle avait comme l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi. Avant, elle avait appris à reconnaître ces petites choses dans son regard, son attitude. Maintenant, elle était comme lui. Elle avait perdu tout ça par deux longues années de séparation. Alors elle attendait, il finirait par lui dire ce qu'il voulait et elle verrait à ce moment là ce qu'elle lui répondrait.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans un quartier très calme et Lisbon continua jusqu'au bout de la rue. Là, cachée par les arbres se trouvait une maison. Ni trop grande ni trop petite. Elle se composait d'un petit jardin sur le devant, entouré d'une clôture blanche qui fit sourire Jane. Il imaginait déjà un chien courant dans le jardin. La maison avait un étage, et un grenier semblait-il. La voiture s'arrêta dans une petite allée, devant un garage.

Lisbon sortit de la voiture, immédiatement imitée par Jane qui la suivit jusqu'au portillon. Elle se tourna pour le voir lui sourire. Il semblait satisfait de ce qu'il voyait pour le moment et elle en fut heureuse. Même si ce qu'il pensait de la maison ne changerait rien à ses plans, elle aimait quand même savoir qu'il appréciait ses goûts en matière d'habitation. En se retournant vers sa maison, elle remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu en arrivant.

-" Qui a mis des décorations aux fenêtres ?" S'étonna-t-elle.

-" Peut-être l'ancien propriétaire," suggéra Jane en haussant les épaules. " Si nous allions à l'intérieur, il fait un peu frais dehors."

-" Oh oui, désolée" s'excusa Lisbon en poussant le portillon.

Ils avancèrent sur le petit chemin pavé qui conduisait à la porte d'entrée que Lisbon ouvrit de ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Elle était déjà venue, mais ça lui faisait quand même un drôle d'effet d'y entrer en tant que propriétaire cette fois. Une douce chaleur la submergea lorsqu'elle fit un pas à l'intérieur et elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit Jane avancer et s'arrêter juste derrière elle. Elle frissonna.

Jane posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la pressa contre son torse. Bien que surprise, Lisbon savoura cette soudaine intimité qu'il instaurait entre eux. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il se libère du passé et qu'il se donne le droit d'aimer, de _l'aimer_. Et s'il avait besoin de temps, elle lui en donnerait. Elle avait déjà attendu douze ans, elle pouvait attendre encore. Elle savait que son cœur lui appartenait et que personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais le prendre.

-" Bien que l'entrée soit jolie, j'aimerais bien voir le reste de la maison" souffla-t-il à son oreille. " Pourquoi pas le salon?"

-" Euh… Oui, le salon" approuva-t-elle en avançant vers la droite.

Lisbon appuya sur l'interrupteur, alluma la pièce et resta sans voix face à ce qu'elle trouva. Devant la grande cheminée se trouvaient ses trois frères et Annie. Elle les regarda tour à tour, cherchant à savoir s'ils étaient bien là ou si elle était en train de rêver. Elle se tourna vers Jane dont le sourire lumineux la fit pleurer.

-" Oh non Teresa !" s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras. " Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je suis désolé."

-" Tu as réunis ma famille pour Noël" souffla-t-elle contre son torse, serrant sa veste entre ses doigts. " Tu as fais ça pour moi."

-" Tu le voulais tellement" répondit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille. " Je voulais te voir heureuse pour Noël, je voulais que tu sois avec ceux que tu aimes."

-" Tu le savais ?" Demanda Lisbon en tournant la tête vers James. " C'est pour ça que tu étais si distrait aujourd'hui ? C'est ça que tu manigançais avec Jane ?"

-" Et bien oui" avoua James en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. " Je savais que tu le voulais depuis longtemps, mais qu'on avait jamais le temps de se réunir. Et Patrick et moi avons décidé de te faire ce cadeau."

-" En plus, on était tous libres" continua Tommy en s'approchant de sa sœur qui se détacha des bras de Jane pour prendre son frère contre elle. " Ça fait si longtemps qu'on a pas eu l'occasion d'être tous ensemble."

-" Et j'étais jamais venu à Austin" sourit Annie. " C'est mieux que la Californie, il y a de la neige pour Noël."

Tout le monde éclata de rire à ce commentaire. Toute la petite famille se rassembla au milieu du salon et ils se prirent tous dans les bras. Jane resta à l'écart, les regardant avec un sourire à la fois heureux et triste. Il aurait voulut faire partit d'une famille lui aussi et plus encore de _cette_ famille.

Lisbon se sépara du petit groupe pour s'approcher de Jane. Elle lui prit une main et posa l'autre sur sa joue. Elle plongea dans son regard océan et reconnut ces sentiments qui le bouleversaient. Elle n'aimait pas le voir triste, alors elle fit ce que son cœur lui dictait. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit Jane poser ses mains dans son dos, puis les remonter jusqu'à ses joues qu'il captura doucement. Il bougea les lèvres, les entrouvrant doucement pour lui caresser les lèvres de sa langue.

Lorsque Lisbon lui donna ce qu'il voulait, il retint difficilement un gémissement et Lisbon mit immédiatement fin au baiser. Elle rougit et s'écarta de Jane qui avait toujours les mains sur ses joues. Elle n'osa pas le regarder, n'osa pas croiser son regard.

Mais alors qu'elle tentait de nouveau de s'écarter, il la força à lever la tête. Il avait les yeux brillants, un sourire encore plus lumineux étirait ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers elle pour effleurer ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de la laisser s'éloigner.

-" Je crois qu'on dérange un peu" dit alors Daniel, le troisième des frères.

-" On devrait peut-être leur laisser un moment pour parler" ajouta Tommy.

-" On va dans la cuisine préparer un truc à manger" renchérit James.

Les trois frères s'éloignèrent, puis Tommy revint pour entraîner sa fille avec eux qui lança un regard encourageant à sa tante avant de tourner les talons. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le salon, Lisbon se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que la maison était meublée. Elle leva les yeux vers Jane qui sourit un peu plus.

-" Tu es derrière ça aussi je suppose" lui dit-elle et Jane perdit son sourire. Comprenant qu'elle semblait lui reprocher son action, elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. " Je ne te le reproche pas Jane, au contraire. Je trouve ça vraiment gentil de ta part." Elle laissa son regard faire le tour de la pièce. " En plus tu sais exactement ce que j'aime."

-" Je l'ai toujours su" acquiesça Jane.

Le silence retomba l'espace d'un instant. Lisbon n'osait pas aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en parler maintenant, si c'était trop tôt même après ce baiser échangé. Jane la surpris en l'attrapant par les mains et en l'entraînant avec lui vers le canapé où ils s'installèrent tous les deux.

Il ne lâcha pas ses mains, pas plus que son regard. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il avait la chance de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, de la rendre heureuse et de l'être aussi. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-" Je t'aime Teresa" dit-il simplement au lieu du grand discours qu'il avait préparé depuis des années. " Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire avant, mais…"

-" Tu n'étais pas prêt, tu avais peur," dit-elle à sa place. " Tu avais besoin de temps pour comprendre ce que tu ressentais et il t'a fallu des années pour le savoir."

-" Je suis désolé" s'excusa Jane.

-" Je ne l'étais pas non plus" le rassura-t-elle. " Tu l'es maintenant et je le suis aussi. Mais si tu veux encore attendre…"

-" Je ne veux plus attendre" répondit-il. " Nous avons perdu assez de temps, je pense que sept ans c'est long."

-" Sept ans ?" S'étonna Lisbon.

-" Quand Hardy a tenté de te tuer" avoua-t-il. " Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, même si ça voulait dire perdre ma chance de découvrir l'identité de John le Rouge. Tu avais plus d'importance à ce moment là, mais encore plus maintenant."

Lisbon ne su pas quoi dire à cette révélation. Il l'aimait depuis sept ans. Il avait tué un homme pour elle, pour la protéger. Sa vie avait de l'importance pour lui depuis sept ans et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort et remonta la seconde sur sa joue. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

-" Je t'aime aussi."

Puis elle l'embrassa. Ils entendirent des applaudissements provenant de la cuisine et Jane sourit contre les lèvres de Lisbon. Ils ne se séparèrent pas pour autant, profitant simplement de cette seconde chance que la vie leur avait offerte.

Le reste du clan Lisbon revint dans le salon et Annie se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de sa tante, la forçant à se séparer de Jane. Teresa se tourna vers la jeune fille qu'elle entoura d'un bras.

-" Il était temps tante Reese" s'exclama l'adolescente. " J'ai bien cru que je serais mariée avant que tu ne te décides à parler."

-" Dis donc jeune fille..." protesta Teresa. " Surveille un peu ce que tu dis."

-" Elle a raison Teresa" intervint Tommy. " Je me souviens qu'il y a environ cinq ans, la première fois que je vous ai vu tous les deux, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Je me suis même demandé pourquoi vous n'aviez jamais rien tenté."

-" C'était compliqué" murmura-t-elle.

-" Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en étais douté" la rassura-t-il. " Mais ce qui compte c'est le présent. Vous êtes ensemble maintenant."

Lisbon tourna la tête vers Jane qui lui sourit en lui serrant tendrement la main. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de se tourner son frère.

-" Oui, on est ensemble" répondit-elle. " Et je propose de fêter ça."

Tous le monde approuva et se leva du canapé et des fauteuils. Jane retint Lisbon par le bras, laissant le reste de la famille se rendre dans la cuisine et la salle à manger. Teresa observa sa famille s'occuper de mettre le couvert. Elle crut se revoir plus de vingt ans plus tôt, lorsque sa famille était encore heureuse et unie. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que ses frères, sa nièce et Jane. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Jane l'attira dans ses bras, trop heureux d'avoir enfin le droit de faire ça. Il la plaqua contre son torse et savoura, l'espace de quelques minutes, leur toute nouvelle complicité et intimité. Il repensa aux mots de l'agent Abbott: _" Offrez-lui ce qu'elle attend depuis si longtemps. Faites lui comprendre que toutes ces années d'attentes valaient le coup. Rendez-la heureuse. Elle mérite d'être enfin heureuse après tout ce qu'elle a vécu pour vous."_ Bien qu'il n'aime pas l'homme, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

Il posa un baiser sur la joue de la femme dans ses bras et sourit contre sa peau lorsqu'elle gémit doucement. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes qui se trouvaient sur son ventre et entrelaça leurs doigts. Jane ressentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps et il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure de Lisbon, inspirant son parfum. Puis il s'approcha de son oreille.

-" Aimes-tu ton cadeau ?" Demanda-t-il dans un murmure qui la fit frissonner.

-" Je l'adore" répondit-elle. " Et c'est à toi que je le dois." Elle se tourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face. " Ma famille entière se trouve ici, dans _ma_ maison. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé."

-" Peut-être qu'il manque quelque chose ?" Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-" Oh oui, je sais ce qu'il manque" s'exclama Lisbon en s'écartant en courant vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se pencha derrière le sapin. Il s'illumina soudain, éclairant toute la pièce. Elle retourna ensuite vers Jane et ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. " Voilà ce qu'il manquait."

Ils en oublièrent complètement les autres qui les regardaient de la cuisine. Chacun avait un sourire sur le visage, un sourire heureux. De voir Teresa enfin heureuse était tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulut pour elle et maintenant elle l'était. Le reste pouvait attendre.

Tandis que Daniel et Tommy retournaient dans la cuisine, James continua de les observer. Il avait réussit, il avait offert à sa sœur le Noël de ses rêves. Le plan qu'il avait mis en place avec Jane avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances. Il savait depuis le début que Patrick avait des sentiments pour sa sœur, mais qu'il n'oserait jamais les dévoiler. Il savait aussi que Teresa soupçonnerait quelque chose et qu'elle le ferait parler. Il avait espéré qu'ils finissent par se parler, et ils l'avaient fait.

S'il avait sut lorsqu'il avait décidé de venir voir sa sœur qu'il trouverait le moyen de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, il l'aurait fait bien avant. Il n'y avait simplement pas pensé. Il c'était passé tant de choses ces dernières années, surtout dans la vie de sa sœur. Elle avait perdu son travail, sa vie et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et par chance, elle avait retrouvé tout ça. Il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour ne pas tout perdre de nouveau et il n'avait aucun doute que Patrick ne la décevrait jamais.

Il sourit une dernière fois avant de finalement rejoindre les autres.

Jane serra Teresa dans ses bras, lui embrassa le cou et souffla de contentement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il aurait de nouveau la chance d'avoir une famille, encore moins que ce serait la famille de Teresa. Mais maintenant qu'il en faisait partie, il ne voulait plus jamais que ça change. Il voulait garder Teresa près de lui pour toujours, la rendre heureuse jusqu'à leur mort.

-" Ça te dirait d'avoir un chien ?" Lui demanda-t-il alors, se demandant même pourquoi il pensait à ça.

-" Un chien ?" S'étonna Teresa en tournant la tête vers lui. " Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait le temps de s'en occuper ?"

-" On le trouverait" répondit-il en haussant les épaules. " Et puis, tu as un grand jardin, et je viendrais t'aider à le sortir."

-" Tu n'auras pas à faire ça" dit-elle avec un sourire. " Puisque tu seras déjà là" précisa-t-elle devant son air curieux. " C'est notre maison à tous les deux. Et quand nous aurons des congés, nous l'emmènerons avec nous dans notre maison de campagne."

-" Cette idée me plaît beaucoup" sourit-il.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever et de rejoindre le reste de la famille dans la cuisine. Teresa le suivit un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un chien était une bonne idée, ça rendait sa nouvelle vie parfaite. Ses frères, sa nièce, Patrick et un chien. Elle avait enfin son Noël parfait, son premier et meilleur Noël avec celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Elle avait eut raison d'être patiente. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'a profité de ce que la vie lui offrait.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: l'épilogue va bientôt arriver, il est déjà écrit. N'hésitez pas a me laisser un commentaire.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 23/01/14_


	6. Epilogue

**A/N****: bonsoir chers lecteurs. Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de ma fic de Noël, en fin Janvier. Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui me montrent que vous avez vraiment aimé cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez également ce dernier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_En cette période de Noël, Jane se décide a avancer dans la vie, a commencer par célébrer Noël avec la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour lui: Teresa Lisbon. Venez découvrir ce premier Noël ensemble pour Jane et Lisbon._

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre, se rependant dans la pièce. La lumière dansait sur le visage de la femme qui dormait encore, une main sous l'oreiller, l'autre le long de son corps. Sa longue chevelure ébène était étalée autours de son visage, certaines boucles étant tombées sur sa joue. L'homme avança doucement, cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, elle dormait si bien. Elle avait tellement travaillé dernièrement, de très longue heures, de _trop_ longues heures. Il lui avait pourtant dit de se reposer plus, mais elle était comme ça. Il l'aimait comme elle était, il ne la changerait pour rien au monde.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, prenant garde de ne pas la déranger. Il leva une main qu'il passa au dessus de son visage et ne résista pas plus longtemps à la tentation de la toucher. Il glissa ses doigts sur sa joue, souriant lorsqu'elle tenta de le repousser. Il recommença et cette fois elle grogna. Il sourit encore plus avant de se pencher et de lui embrasser le bout du nez. Il la sentit se retourner et se retrouva sur elle, ses bras autour de son cou.

-" Bonjour toi" souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-" Salut" répondit-elle. " Il est quelle heure ?"

-" Bientôt onze heures."

-" Quoi ?" S'affola-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup, le faisant tomber du lit. " Oh mince Patrick, ça va ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle en se penchant au bord du lit.

-" Je crois que je suis un peu vieux pour ce genre de réveil" grimaça Jane en se relevant. " Et il est inutile de t'affoler comme ça, nous sommes en week-end et tu avais besoin de repos."

Il se réinstalla sur le bord du lit et Teresa lui entoura la taille par derrière, posant son menton sur son épaule. Elle l'embrassa doucement avant de remarquer le plateau sur le bureau.

-" Tu m'as apporté le petit déjeuner ?" S'étonna Teresa. " C'est gentil ça. Et c'est pour quelle occasion ?"

-" Aucune, je voulais juste te faire plaisir."

-" Vraiment ? Qu'as-tu encore fait ?" Lui demanda-t-elle en l'obligeant à se retourner vers elle.

Pour toute réponse, Jane se leva du lit, alla prendre le plateau qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit. Il tendit à Lisbon son café qu'elle pris avec un sourire et lui sa tasse de thé. Ils burent leur boisson dans le silence, puis mangèrent les quelques pancakes que Jane avait préparé. Comme toujours, il avait ajouté quelques ingrédients secrets qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui révéler.

Jane la regarda manger, admirant son visage encore un peu endormi, ses cheveux en batailles, son T-shirt révélant une épaule dénudée. Il aimait la voir ainsi le matin, totalement différente de celle qu'elle était le reste du temps. A ce moment là de la journée, elle était juste Teresa et non pas l'agent Lisbon. Il aimait les deux, mais il préférait Teresa.

Teresa sentit ses joues rougir face à son regard. Même après tout ce temps, il avait encore cet effet sur elle. Elle ne cherchait même plus à le cacher, elle savait qu'il aimait ça et elle aimait lui faire plaisir. Elle porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres, la vida entièrement et la reposa sur la table de nuit. Elle scruta le visage de Jane, y cherchant un indice qui lui révélerait si elle devait se méfier de lui aujourd'hui.

Il avait été calme toute la semaine, n'avait pas fait une seule remarque désobligeante, pas un seul faux pas. Abbott n'avait pas eu à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, ce qui était bien nouveau. Elle se souvenait encore de leur retour après leurs congés de Noël. Il avait été sympathique envers eux, du moins les trois premiers jours. Puis Jane avait recommencé ses mauvais plans et l'humeur avait changé.

Lisbon avait tenté de calmer les choses entre eux, de faire entendre raison à Jane. Mais lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait le faire abandonner. Pas même pour elle. Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, tout se passait bien entre eux. Mais par moment il était insupportable. Bien des fois elle avait du lui crier dessus, lui rappeler ce qu'il risquait s'il continuait ainsi. Rien n'y avait fait et elle avait fini par abandonner.

Toutefois, ils se réconciliaient toujours. Jane ne se cherchait jamais d'excuse, il savait que c'était inutile. Il savait aussi que ça énervait Lisbon qu'il agisse ainsi, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait toujours travaillé ainsi, c'est ainsi qu'il résolvait les différentes affaires sur lesquelles ils travaillaient. Tous le monde l'avait compris, même s'ils n'aimaient pas forcement sa façon de faire.

Leur dernière affaire avait été longue et pénible. Jane aurait bien voulu faire quelque chose pour aller plus vite, mais il n'avait pas osé. Il avait quelque chose de prévu, il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. Abbott avait fini par lui accorder quelques jours de repos à la fin de l'affaire, mais à l'unique condition qu'il se tienne tranquille. Ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que Lisbon trouvait ça louche, mais il n'avait rien révélé. Et maintenant, il était temps.

Jane se leva du lit, attrapa le plateau et se dirigea vers la porte. Lisbon le suivit et il s'arrêta un instant pour admirer sa tenue. Elle ne portait que son T-shirt et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Malgré les années, elle n'en restait pas moins magnifique. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il partagerait la vie de Teresa Lisbon, il aurait eu du mal à y croire. C'était pourtant le cas et il ne le regrettait pas.

-" Dis-moi ce que tu as fait" demanda de nouveau Lisbon, sachant parfaitement qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

-" Viens avec moi dans le salon et tu le sauras" se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Encore plus intriguée, Lisbon passa devant lui et descendit les escaliers menant au salon. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée, cherchant des yeux ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Et elle le vit, là, dans le coin, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Un sapin ! Jane avait installé un sapin de Noël en plein mois de Juin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit tout de même. Il avait vraiment de drôles d'idées parfois, mais c'est-ce qu'elle aimait chez lui.

Elle avança doucement et remarqua un gros paquet sous le sapin. Intriguée, elle s'agenouilla et tenta de le soulever, mais fut surprise par son poids. Elle entendit ensuite des petits gémissements provenant de l'intérieur.

-" Tu devrais peut-être l'ouvrir" suggéra Jane en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

-" Qu'as-tu encore fait ?" Lui demanda-t-elle tout en ouvrant le paquet. " Oh mon Dieu Patrick, elle est magnifique."

-" _Il_" rectifia Jane en caressant la tête du chiot. " Je ne sais pas pourquoi il lui a mit un ruban rose alors que c'est un garçon."

-" Tu m'as acheté un chien" souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, le petit chien contre son cœur. " Tu m'as vraiment offert un chien."

-" Tu avais trouvé l'idée bonne la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé" rappela-t-il. " Tu le penses toujours n'est-ce pas ?"

-" Bien sûr que je trouve que c'est une bonne idée" le rassura-t-elle. " _Il_ est magnifique. Il a un nom ?"

-" Pas encore, je voulais te laisser le choisir."

Lisbon leva le chiot à hauteur de son visage, l'examina de près et lui embrassa le bout du nez. L'animal lui lécha la joue tout en remuant la queue. Lisbon se mit à rire et Jane en fit autant. Elle le reposa, lui retira son petit ruban rose et il partit en courant dans le salon.

Elle s'installa contre Jane qui avait le dos contre le canapé. Il lui entoura le corps de ses bras et posa sa tête contre la sienne, sur son épaule. Ils regardèrent l'animal renifler tout ce qu'il voyait. Il était curieux, et joueur. Lorsqu'il revint vers eux, il sauta sur les genoux de Lisbon qui le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Il s'échappa bien vite, courut vers la bibliothèque et attrapa un livre.

-" Oh non !," cria Lisbon en se levant d'un bond pour attraper le chien, et le livre. Elle regarda la couverture avant de tourner les yeux vers Jane. " J'ai trouvé son nom : Liam."

-" Et pour quelle raison ?" S'enquit Jane en la rejoignant. Elle lui tendit le livre qu'il prit et lut ce qui se trouvait sur la couverture. " Oh ! notre cher ami a de très bons goûts littéraires : William Shakespeare."

-" Liam pour faire plus court" expliqua Lisbon.

Jane hocha la tête pour approuver son choix avant de reposer le livre. Lisbon laissa le chien courir dans la pièce et pris Jane dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, le remerciant à sa façon. Il lui rendit son baiser avec amour mais du se séparer d'elle lorsqu'une paire de mâchoires lui attrapa le pantalon.

-" Je crois que Liam veut sortir" annonça Jane.

-" Laisse-moi me changer et je viens avec toi."

-" Très bien, mais fait vite parce que je ne suis pas certain qu'il puisse tenir très longtemps."

-" Je me dépêche."

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Lisbon redescendait habillée et, ensemble, ils sortirent balader le chien dans les rues de Cannon River. Jane attrapa la main de Lisbon qu'il serra avec douceur pendant qu'il tenait la laisse de Liam dans l'autre. Voilà la vie dont il avait si longtemps rêvé, sa nouvelle chance d'être heureux. Leur vie n'était peut-être pas parfaite, mais c'était la leur. Ils avaient tout: un travail, une maison au Texas et une autre pour se détendre, un petit chien adorable. Et plus que tout, ils étaient ensemble. Que demander de Plus?

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N2****: et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore d'autres idées de fics pour vous et il y a toujours **_Vies secrètes _**qui n'est pas encore fini. **

**Je vous souhaite a tous une bonne soirée,**

_Sweety 28/01/14_


End file.
